Fix me
by Alnihan
Summary: "Elle qui s'était plongée à contrecœur dans cette histoire. Elle était tombée pour Edward dans une chute qu'elle pensait infinie. Elle qui avait fermé les yeux sur des détails qui l'aurait conduit à l'inévitable." Edward & Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**_  
_

_"Personne n'est plus insensible que les gens sentimentaux." Milan Kundera_

* * *

Heure du décès : une heure quarante-trois.

Le médecin prononça ses paroles en affichant un air indifférent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait mais elle sentait toujours le poids de la vie qui quittait un corps s'abattre sur son corps. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se dirigea vers l'extérieur en repensant au visage du jeune homme. Riley Biers. Accident de moto. Ecrasement de la cage thoracique. Le cœur s'était juste arrêté sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Elle songea qu'il avait sans doute une famille, quelqu'un pour qui il était le centre du monde. Ce Riley avait agi dans de nombreuses vies, peut-être de manière indicible ou sur de parfaits inconnus, mais il était quelqu'un.

Bella se laissa glisser sur le banc en faisant sortir tout l'air de ses poumons. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur et frotta ses yeux. En regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était huit heures. Ce qui faisait qu'elle travaillait depuis dix-sept heures. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle adorait travailler la nuit et dormir le jour. Elle travaillait toujours mieux lorsque le soleil était couché. A croire qu'elle vivait mieux dans le noir total. _T'es vraiment la femme la moins nette que cette Terre ait jamais porté. _Elle eut un rictus désabusé à cette pensée et c'est ainsi qu'une de ses supérieurs vint la trouver.

- Bella, ça va pas ?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans un océan glacé. Rosalie bien sûr. Elle se demanda vaguement si Tanya travaillait.

- Si si, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Et bien rentre chez toi, enfin Bella.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant jamais compris la jeune interne. _Cette fille était vraiment blonde. Je reste parce que j'adore le confort du sol.._

- Si seulement je pouvais… Je te signale qu'en tant qu'interne, j'ai encore une petite demi-heure à tirer.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda son amie se lever. Bella lui fit un léger sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main et partit. Elle aimait bien Rosalie, c'était la reine de la neurochirurgie alors forcément Bella l'aimait bien. Elle travailla sur le bras légèrement ouvert d'un homme étant apparemment tombé sur des morceaux de verre et enfin, elle put rentrer chez elle.

Elle alla dans les vestiaires et s'assit sur le banc en face de son casier. Elle resserra sa queue de cheval et enfila son manteau. Seattle était glacé en ce moment mais moins qu'en janvier. Elle attrapa son sac et partit vers sa voiture. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Les pétarades de sa camionnette la sortirent de sa torpeur et elle s'enfonça dans les rues froides de Seattle. En entrant chez elle, elle espéra que Tanya soit encore en train de dormir. Pas envie de discuter.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées à Yale puisqu'elles étaient colocataires. Tanya était la fille la plus délirante qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait toujours été très compréhensive avec Bella, ne cherchant jamais à la brusquer et ne s'offusquant jamais de ses réactions. Tanya était sa plus proche amie et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Bien sûr, le fait que Tanya ne veuille pas aussi devenir médecin n'était pas étranger à leur amitié mais si Tanya n'était pas ce qu'elle était, elle ne serait pas aussi proche. Elle était infirmière et adorait son métier. Bella ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de vivre avec un autre médecin.

**FIX ME**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Bella ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma automatiquement. Trop de lumière ! Puis elle se rendit compte que le bruit persistait. Le réveil. Elle laissa tomber sa main le long du lit et finit par toucher l'objet. Elle l'attrapa et le jeta plus loin dans la pièce. Il fit un bruit sourd satisfaisant et elle pensa à se rendormir. Sauf qu'elle devait aller travailler. Elle se leva difficilement et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle mangea sans conviction un bol de céréales avant d'aller s'emparer d'une pomme. Alors qu'elle lançait machinalement sa pomme en l'air, elle se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son portable. Elle entra dans sa chambre et prit la peine d'ouvrir ses volets. Elle put ainsi s'apercevoir d'une chose : elles habitaient vraiment dans un quartier merdique. Elle se rappelait sa tante Carmen qui l'avait appelé un million de fois avec des tas de statistiques prouvant que le quartier n'était pas sûr. « Tu as plus de chances d'être violée que de rencontrer l'homme de ta vie. ». Bella avait haussé les épaules face à ça : qu'importe, habitant dans ce quartier ou pas, elle ne trouverait jamais l'homme de sa vie. Parce que les hommes ne méritaient pas une telle importance. Elle lança sa pomme sur son lit en secouant la tête, elle se déprimait. Puis elle entra dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se brosser les dents. Alors qu'elle ouvrait le tube de dentifrice, elle entendit un léger bruit, comme le bourdonnement d'un insecte. Elle se mit donc à chercher l'origine du bruit tout en se brossant les dents. Finalement, elle dénicha son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean au fond du panier à linge. « Un jour, tu perdras ta tête » la menaçais sans cesse sa mère. _Je n'en suis plus très loin, Maman._

7 appels manqués et 15 messages non lus. _Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?_ Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la date. Treize septembre. Elle ouvrit un à un les messages. Emily, Sam, Tante Carmen, Mamie, Maman, Jane, Jacob, Embry et Quil. Il y avait quelques « bon anniversaire », des messages l'informant qu'on avait cherché à la joindre. Et bien sûr, un appel manqué de Charlie. Elle répondit à tout le monde et décida d'appeler ses grands-parents ainsi que sa mère plus tard dans la journée. Pour Charlie, on verrait plus tard. _Voir jamais_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle continua méthodiquement à se préparer en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que représentait ce jour.

_Et merde ! _Elle allait être en retard si elle continuait à ce rythme-là, elle attrapa son vieux sac à dos, jeta dedans son mobile, sa pomme, sa tenue d'interne et partit en courant vers sa camionnette. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le vestiaire, elle constata avec joie qu'elle était presque en avance. _Merci petit Jésus ! _Elle se changea, se fit une rapide queue de cheval et partit s'asseoir dans le hall d'entrée afin d'observer les gens. _En plus de perdre la boule, tu deviens voyeuse ma vieille._ Bella se faisait l'effet d'une vieille dingue qui observait les gens dans les parcs et qui faisait peur aux petits enfants. Le pire était que c'était sans doute l'avenir qui l'attendait. Elle roula des yeux face à son pessimisme et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Si Siobhan ne l'assassinait pas avant, peut être qu'elle réaliserait son rêve d'être une vieille folle.

- Swan, heureuse de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié que vous avez un travail. Vous bossez à la mine avec Amun, déclara sans surprise la résidente en charge des internes alors que la jeune fille arrivait en courant au lieu de rendez-vous.

Génial, il fallait qu'elle se tape l'homme le plus antipathique de tout ce putain d'hôpital. Mais elle ne pipa mot parce qu'elle savait que Siobhan la punissait pour son retard. Cette dernière était autoritaire mais Bella savait pertinemment qu'elle les considérait tous comme ses enfants. Et elle agissait comme une vraie mère avec eux. Elle descendit les marches et alla se présenter au chef de service.

- Docteur Amun, je…

- Peu importe ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Disparaissez.

_Seigneur, est-ce qu'il serait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?_

Si au début, elle avait été éberluée maintenant, elle se contentait juste de tourner les talons. Le fait qu'il soit un excellent docteur ne l'empêchait pas d'être un con antipathique. Le pire c'était que cet enfoiré avait une femme. Quoique c'était sans doute faux vu que personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Peut-être que ce malade la séquestrait chez lui, si elle existait bien entendu.

La jeune fille était maintenant face à son dixième patient. Apparemment, elle n'aurait qu'à lui recoudre l'arcade. Ce crétin – Edward Cullen d'après le dossier- s'était battu et se retrouvait maintenant avec la moitié du visage défoncé – toujours d'après le dossier.

- Bonsoir monsieur, je suis le docteur Swan. Se présenta-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil au patient.

Il avait le visage légèrement amoché mais rien de vraiment gravissime. Du sang séché s'étalait sur une bonne partie de son visage, l'arcade saignait toujours beaucoup.

- Bonsoir docteur.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'apercevant que la voix était posée, il n'avait apparemment pas bu. Elle détestait s'occuper des connards ivres, ces gens lui foutaient la trouille, en fait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler lui foutait la trouille. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne faisait vraiment pas grand-chose de sa vie.

- Avez-vous bu ? Voulut-elle s'assurer tout en sortant le matériel médical et mettant ses gants. Elle posait la question par pur automatisme mais elle repérait les gens ivres à un kilomètre à la ronde.

_On pourrait presque appeler ça un don… Désolée de t'apprendre que ça ne sauve pas les vies._

- Un léger verre de whisky. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Bella entreprit de recoudre les plaies.

Et voilà, fini, déclara-t-elle en coupant le fil quelques minutes plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et hocha la tête, l'air impressionné.

- Putain vous faites ça drôlement vite, le dernier avait mis quatre minutes de plus que vous.

Bella se retourna après qu'elle ait jeté ses gants dans la poubelle.

- Est-ce à dire que vous allez aux urgences tous les samedi soirs ?

Il fit un léger mouvement de sourcils avant de grimacer, ayant apparemment oublié qu'il souffrait à l'arcade.

- Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein. On se reverra bien assez vite, mademoiselle Swan.

Elle allait lui tendre le dossier lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa main. Elle posa le dossier et examina sa main :

- On va même se revoir maintenant. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit pour votre main ?

Elle se retint d'ajouter un crétin. Quel était le putain de problème de gars ? Elle était docteur, son boulot était de soigner les gens, pas besoin de jouer au super héros.

- Parce que je n'ai rien, fit-il en retirant sèchement sa main.

Elle allait protester mais finalement, elle s'en foutait. Si ce con voulait ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa main pendant une semaine et bien soit. Ca lui apprendrait la vie. Elle lui donna le dossier et se dirigea vers son patient suivant.

- Je suis pressée de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Swan. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se demander quel pouvait être le putain de problème de ce gars pour qu'il se batte comme ça. Puis elle décida qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ridiculeusement beau qu'elle allait s'intéresser à lui. Ça avait l'air d'être un connard à problèmes et c'était tout ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Meyer je suis le docteur Swan.

Elle répéta sa phrase au moins une vingtaine de fois avant que la chef de la neurochirurgie se pointe devant elle et ne la toise en silence, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Bella fronça les sourcils en examinant discrètement sa tenue. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait l'affreux impair de coordonner du bleu ciel et du noir cette fois. Rien que de repenser au câble que Rosalie avait pété en voyant ça lui donnait mal au crâne.

- Y'a un problème ? demanda l'interne en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'allumait une cigarette.

- Un problème ? demanda la blonde en haussant son sourcil droit parfaitement épilé. Le problème est que ton anniversaire est aujourd'hui et que tu ne m'as rien dit.

Bella se détendit avant de bredouiller qu'elle n'aimait pas son anniversaire.

- Peu importe ce que tu aimes ou pas, balaya Rosalie d'un geste de la main. Denali m'a prévenu qu'on faisait une fête dans trois jours.

Face à la remarque, les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. _Quel était ce putain de bordel par l'Enfer ? _Si elle n'avait dit à personne qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Elle détestait les fêtes en son honneur. C'était un endroit où tout le monde la guignait et elle abhorrait être le centre d'attention. Déjà qu'elle sentait que sa famille allait la harceler pour qu'elle vienne les voir à Forks afin de fêter l'évènement… A cette pensée, elle roula ses yeux en s'imaginant déjà le harcèlement que sa tante lui ferait subir.

- Depuis quand c'est prévu ?

- Aucune idée et je m'en fous. La seule chose que tu as à retenir c'est que ton cul a intérêt à être là parce que sinon je te traînerais là-bas par la force s'il le faut.

- Mais c'est où ? Et c'est quand ?

- Tu verras ça avec Denali. A plus, Bella, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Et elle partit, laissant son amie bouche bée. Putain si elle détestait son anniversaire, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais non, tout le monde pensait, et était convaincu, que c'était forcément un jour joyeux dont on avait envie de se rappeler. Raté.

Bella envisagea d'appeler ses grands-parents et sa mère mais elle grimaça quand elle vit l'heure. Non décidemment, une heure du matin n'était pas la bonne heure pour appeler sa famille. Certainement pas. Elle jeta sa cigarette en soupirant.

- Vous là !

Bella releva la tête et regarda Amun en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ce connard lui parlait ?

- Venez travailler, on ne vous paie pas pour avaler de la nicotine.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses remarques et suivit l'homme. Ils débarquèrent dans les Urgences vides de monde.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ? demanda Bella en retenant son ton sarcastique.

Elle prit bien soin d'avoir un visage neutre lorsqu'il évalua si elle se foutait de lui. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'est en lui tournant le dos qu'il répondit.

- Et bien comptez les molécules de mort puisque vous n'avez l'air bonne qu'à ça.

_Sale petite enflure de merde._ Bella serra les poings, serrant les dents en sentant dans son estomac la boule de rage se contracter. Ne surtout pas céder à la colère. Pourtant, elle sentait déjà ses yeux s'humidifier, signe que ce n'était plus la colère mais la rage qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle tourna le dos, se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie en marmonnant.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre.

Ne surtout pas pleurer. Prendre de grandes inspirations en pensant à autres choses. Charlie… Non il fallait penser à autres choses. A s'allumer une clope.

- Ca m'a toujours impressionné ça. Les médecins qui fument.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnu, prête à lui demander d'aller se faire foutre lorsqu'elle reconnut Emmett. Le propriétaire du bar près de l'hôpital.

- Les médecins sont stupides pour la plupart. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu es aux Urgences depuis quelle heure ?

- Dix-huit heures.

- Ah bah t'as dû avoir mon gars alors, s'écria-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune interne.

- Ton gars ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil alors que s'étirait un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Il fit une moue blasé :

- Un mec qu'était dans mon bar et que j'ai envoyé ici parce qu'il pissait le sang. Je ne suis pas passé du côté sombre de la force !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler un gars qui s'était battu. Elle en avait eu deux.

- Il va me falloir une description plus précise.

Il se frotta la tête en fronçant les sourcils, voir Emmett sérieux était toujours quelque chose qui l'impressionnait. Elle pencha le visage sur le côté en se demandant qui était ce gars pour le barman. Elle adorait ce gars et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais ferait tout pour ceux qu'elle avait.

- Grand, roux, il saignait du visage et avait la main en mauvais point.

Edward Idiot Cullen.

- Je vois de qui tu parles. Il est déjà reparti.

Vu la teinte surprise qu'avait pris le visage de son ami, Bella se demanda si elle n'avait pas loupé quelque chose. Elle se mordit la peau du pouce en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas laissé partir ce connard alors qu'il avait un truc grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emmett ? Un truc qui cloche ?

- Je sais pas trop Bella. Ecoute ce gars, je le connais. Ça va faire deux semaines qu'il vient quasiment tous les soirs et c'est pas la première fois qu'il se bat. Mais je voulais qu'il aille à l'hôpital pour qu'il aille voir un psy ou… Laisse tomber, c'est stupide pas vrai ?

Il haussa les épaules parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne trop au sérieux. Il savait que les gens le prenaient juste pour un type sympa et pas très fin.

- Non, j'y ai aussi pensé. Mais c'est juste que… J'y ai pas plus pensé parce qu'au fond, j'en avais rien à foutre de ce gars. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un fou à lier et je me suis dit qu'on avait tous des squelettes dans le placard et que chacun avait sa façon d'y faire face.

Elle n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers Emmett, tellement elle se sentait mal de penser ça et de le dire à voix haute. Emmett était un mec droit et sympa qui aidait tout le temps tout le monde. Elle devait le dégouter avec des idées pareilles et elle se dégoutait elle-même. Elle avait toujours eu des sentiments et des réactions disproportionnés, des pensées étranges. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si seule pour son anniversaire, pas étonnant que son surnom soit l'asociale. Elle serra les dents en se rendant compte que les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir allaient bientôt débordées.

Emmett hésita sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Il savait que la jeune fille détestait qu'on la touche mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser triste comme ça. Il détestait ça. Il mit donc une légère tape dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à tousser juste après.

- Oh merde, Bella, j'ai dû te taper le dos trop fort. Désolé.

Il s'empressait de lui donner de minuscules tapes dans le dos en s'excusant. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il fut surprit lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

- Non, tout va bien. Merci Emmett. Vraiment.

Il hocha la tête en lâchant tout l'air de ses poumons. Il ne l'avait pas cassé, elle allait bien. Il se rappelait toujours la première qu'il l'avait vu. Bella ressemblait tellement à une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle lui fit un sourire, de ces sourires qui disent merci.

- Ton ami s'appelle Edward et si tu veux, tu peux me l'envoyer demain soir.

En voyant son visage s'illuminer d'un grand sourire, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Même si aller parler à un inconnu lui donnait une furieuse envie de vomir, elle voulait remercier Emmett d'être son ami. Parce que sa solitude était à double-tranchant. Les contacts avec lui ne la dégoutait plu parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

- Merci Bella. Bon je te prendrais bien dans mes bras mais j'ai pas envie de te dégouter alors je me contenterais d'un petit signe de la main.

Il illustra ses paroles et partit sans se retourner. En contemplant son dos, Bella avait envie de se donner des tartes. Si seulement, elle pouvait lui dire que venant de lui ça ne la dérangeait plus. Mais elle préférait ne rien dire. Elle aimait être seule et si elle devait être une connasse froide avec ses amis pour rester intacte alors soit.

- Vous comptez laisser ces gens mourir, Nicotine ?

En entendant la voix d'Amun, elle se demanda un instant si son corps s'écrasant contre le mur ferait un bruit satisfaisant. Puis elle se rappela qu'il avait le pouvoir de la virer et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui répondre, l'urgentiste ne put voir qu'un visage serein.

Lorsque Bella rentra chez elle le matin, elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où elle attendait son amie s'affairer. Elle alla se vautrer sur une des chaises et darda un regard noir sur Tanya.

- Que me vaut ce regard haineux ?

- J'espère qu'en te regardant assez longtemps comme ça, tu comprendras enfin à quel point tu me fais chier.

- Désolée de t'annoncer que tu n'as pas de super pouvoirs. Alors qu'ai-je fait pour mériter toute cette haine ?

- Tu parlé de mon anniversaire !

Tanya arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna vers son amie, en souriant.

- Bah oui. Et ?

- Ne me mets pas un « Et ? » Denali ! Je te préviens ! Je déteste les fêtes et je déteste mon anniversaire, tu le sais, ma famille le sait. Et pourtant tout le monde s'acharne à la faire devenir un jour de fête. Et ça me fait chier !

Tanya soupira en secouant la tête.

- T'es qu'une sale égoïste.

- Je sais et je l'assume.

- Je serai donc généreuse pour nous deux et ferait profiter à tout le monde de ce magnifique jour qui est ton anniversaire.

- Trainée.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes.

La jolie blonde s'avança vers son amie ronchon et lui embrassa la joue avant de partir au travail en claquant la porte. Bella regarda la cuisine puis se mit à bailler, il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher si elle devait supporter une autre journée de travail et une stupide fête d'anniversaire.

* * *

**Donc c'est tout nouveau, tout propre. J'ai plein d'idées car ça fait plus d'un an que ça me triture le cerveau. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_« Les pires histoires sont les histoires de famille. » Jovette-Alice Bernier_

* * *

**10H30**

Bella commençait aujourd'hui son service plus tôt, ce qui lui permettrait de terminer, également plus tôt. Elle aimait que plus ses nuits arrivaient à leur terme, plus elle se terminait tôt. Cela permettait à tous les employés de l'hôpital de profiter pleinement de leur journée en ayant peu de difficultés à reprendre un rythme de vie normal.

Elle prit un rapide café avant de se diriger au bureau des infirmières pour la réunion habituelle qui définirait son emploi du temps. Elle espérait réellement ne pas retourner aux Urgences.

- Ah, Swan, l'acceuillit en grognant Siobhan.

- Bonjour Doc

- Oui, oui, bonjour, la coupa sa supérieure.

La jeune interne enfonça son nez dans son gobelet. Elle regarda tranquillement les autres internes. Elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec eux mais ne les détestait pas particulièrement. Elle était plutôt étrangère à eux. Angela lui fit un doux sourire, en la saluant de la tête. C'était une gentille fille, mariée à un professeur de mathématiques. Des gens vraiment gentils. Après lui avoir retourné son sourire, Bella s'approcha du tableau et constata qu'elle était en pédiatrie. Elle pencha la tête de chaque côté, faisant craquer les os de son cou, s'emparant de la pile de dossier vert (il existait dans l'hôpital un code-couleur, une couleur par service.) et se dirigea tranquillement vers le service pédiatrique.

- Swan.

- Et merde. Ce n'était jamais bon quand Siobhan appelait alors que les autres étaient partis.

- A dix-huit heures, vous allez à la mine.

Elle s'apprêtait à protester – parce que non, elle en avait assez de la mine- mais sa supérieure était déjà partie. Elle souffla, voulut pester mais déjà, elle était fatiguée. Alors elle se tût et partit vers la pédiatrie. Elle feuilletta quelques dossiers et tomba sur celui qu'elle cherchait : Tyler Crowley. Un bébé prématuré. Mais ce n'était pas le plus intéressant sur ce cas : son cœur s'était développé à l'extérieur de son corps. Elle arriva dans le service et fut tout de suite enveloppée par une odeur bien connue : celle de l'enfant. Une magnifique odeur, pleine d'innoncence.

**21H30**

Elle était aux Urgences depuis déjà deux heures lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle sentit une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge. Elle ne se sentait pas de parler à son père. Elle ne savait jamais avant de décrocher dans quel état elle le trouverait. Elle constata avec soulagement que ce n'était que sa mère et décrocha.

- Salut M'man !

_- Tu aurais pu rappeler avant-hier ! Ta grand-mère n'a eu aucune nouvelle non plus. Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé aussi malpolie jeune fille._

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était obsédée par une chose : qu'on ne dise jamais que ses filles avaient été mal élevées et si elle continuait à se conduire comme ça, sûre que sa mère allait venir jusqu'à Seattle lui rappeler les bonnes manières. Et puis elle exagérait, son anniversaire n'était qu'hier. Quoique en comptant bien avec ses nuits et tout ça, ça devait peut-être faire deux jours.

- Oui je vais bien, merci de demander. Je suis de nuit Maman. J'ai juste oublié mais promis demain j'appelle Grand-Mère.

_- Merci. Appelle-la maintenant. Et tu as deux grand-mères Bella, n'oublies pas l'autre._

- Bien sûr que non.

Rien que de penser à oublier ses grand-mères lui donnait envie de vomir, elles l'avaient façonné, avait remplacé sa mère lorsque celle-ci était trop épuisée pour lui accorder l'attention dont elle avait besoin. Chacune à leur façon avait faite d'elle une personne meilleure.

_- Ta tante compte t'appeler dans environ 20 minutes, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de les appeler._

- Je le fais dès que tu raccroches Maman.

_- Très bien. Alors bonne soirée. Bisous._

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà la tonalité résonnait. Bon, si la conversation avec Grand-Mère ressemblait à ça, ça irait plutôt vite. Heureusement car Bella était fatiguée de jouer le rôle de la fille plein d'entrain et toujours amicale alors que sa seule envie était d'aller se terrer dans sa couette avec un bon roman. Orgueil et Préjugés de préférence.

Elle se décida à composer le numéro de sa grand-mère.

- Allo Mamie ?

- Ah, Bree ?

- Non, c'est.. c'est Bella. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir appelé pour mon anniversaire.

- C'est normal, Bella. Ton père t'a appelé ?

« Oui et j'aimerais qu'il s'en tienne à ça. Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment et tellement que parfois ça fait mal mais j'aimerai vraiment continuer à être bien comme ça. », c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé répondre.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu prendre l'appel.

- D'accord, si tu pouvais essayer de le rappeler. Bon je dois te laisser.

- Okay, au revoir Mamie.

La tonalité résonna et Bella ne se sentit pas le courage d'appeler son autre grand-mère. Le point positif c'est ce que ça avait été rapide. Un des points positifs à être médecin c'est que tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait un patient dans un état de vie ou de mort à s'occuper.

- Mademoiselle Swan.

Elle fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas la voix. Merde, qui était-ce ? Elle se retourna et reprit sa respiration en constatant que ce n'était que l'ami d'Emmett.

- Ah, bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en s'approchant d'elle puis lui sourit.

- Emmett m'a demandé de passer vous voir. Un truc que vous vouliez vérifier sur mon arcade je crois.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se rappela la promesse faite à Emmett. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- En fait, c'est votre main qui m'inquiète.

Elle glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et de dirigea vers l'un des box des Urgences libre.

- Alors, montrez- moi cette…

En se retournant elle put constater qu'elle était toute seule. Où était cet abruti ? Elle vit qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé de place et qu'il la regardait, impassible. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête l'incitant à venir et c'est en soupirant qu'il s'avançant.

- Assis, ordonna t-elle en désignant le lit.

Il s'assit en soupirant mais Bella l'ignora. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait pouvoir répondre à sa tante.

- Alors, comment vous allez ? demanda t-elle en examinant la main.

- Huum.. Ca a l'air d'aller.. et vous ?

- Ca va plutôt bien, merci. Vous habitez ici ?

Sa main était en plutôt bon état, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver pour le retenir afin de lui poser les questions qui pourrait l'aider à rassurer Emmett. Elle leva la tête en se rendant compte que son patient ne répondait pas.

_Il est peut être mentalement retardé.._

- Est-ce que vous me draguez Doc ?

Il sourit d'un air suffisant qui effraya Bella. Merde. Elle détestait toutes les conneries qui se rapportaient à interagir avec des gens. Et draguer était clairement une interaction. Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer, signe qu'elle était gênée.

- Non. Je fais juste la discussion.

- Très bien. J'ai grandi ici.

Elle hocha la tête et décida d'attaquer le sujet de front, ce gars l'emmerdait vraiment.

- Ecoutez, Emmett s'inquiétait pour vous, il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien alors voilà je vous pose quelques questions, vous y répondez et je vous laisse tranquille. OK ?

- Si vous m'accordez un verre.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux parce qu'elle savait qu'elle souriait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée, ce que quasiment personne ne comprenait.

- Seigneur, vous êtes pathétique. Je ne parle pas aux inconnus en dehors de mon travail, je ne sors pas, je ne bois pas des verres avec des gens, répondez à ces foutues questions, que tout le monde soit content.

- J'ai dit un verre, pas des verres.

- Peu importe.

- Un verre et vous pouvez retourner vous terrez chez vous.

Elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ce crétin. Elle leva la tête prête à lui dire de se tirer et qu'elle s'en fichait bien qu'il soit mourant ou quoi que ce soit. Elle vit son sourire arrogant mais ses yeux verts mélancoliques attrapèrent les siens et elle ne put que les superposer sur d'autres yeux marrons.

- Soit.

- Alors allez-y doc, posez vos questions.

- Pourquoi boire seul ?

- Parce que je n'ai personne avec qui boire.

- Vous sentez-vous dépendant à l'alcool ?

Elle savait cette question inutile, la dépendance à quelque substance que ce soit, n'était pas acceptable pour celui qui en souffrait.

- Non.

- Pouvez-vous gérer votre colère ou vous battez-vous sans le contrôler ?

- Je me bats pour ce qui me semble juste, c'est réfléchi.

- Bien, j'en ai fini. J'ai légèrement bandé votre main, gardez ça jusqu'à ce soir, s'il vous plaît. Bonne soirée.

Elle nettoya la table de travail, attrapa le dossier et partit au bureau des infirmières sans un regard en arrière.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle se retourna en tentant de ne pas paraître trop excédée.

- Vous m'avez promis un verre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gars avait quel âge ? 8 ans ?

- Les grandes personnes travaillent, désolée.

- A quelle heure finit votre service ?

Elle regarda sa montre et sourit.

- Dans neuf heures et demi, répondit-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il abandonne, à ce qu'il laisse tomber mais il continua à tranquillement lui sourire.

- Parfait, je suis pas pressé.

Et il eut le culot de lui sourire. Elle secoua la tête en ignorant la répartie. Il n'allait sûrement pas attendre quatre heures du matin pour aller boire un foutu verre. Pas vrai ? Elle déposa le dossier au bureau vide des infirmières et allait se saisir du dossier suivant lorsque son portable vibra. Elle sortit tranquillement le téléphone et constata sans surprise que c'était sa Tante Carmen.

- Allo ? décrocha-t-elle en se dirigeant dehors.

- Bon anniversaire !

- Merci.

- Alors comment ça va ? Le travail n'est pas trop dur ? Tu es de nuit ? Parce que Paul est de nuit en ce moment alors si tu l'es aussi, je pourrais savoir en comparant vos schémas.

- Tout va bien, tata. Et Rachel ? Et toi ? ça va ?

Elle entendit sa tante rire un peu puis demander à quelqu'un de baisser le son de la télévision. Cela devait sûrement être Eléazar.

- Ce sont deux petites filles. Elles naitront dans trois mois maintenant. Ou peut être avant, tu sais avec les jumeaux, c'est souvent en avance. Enfin, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi après tout. Mais et toi, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu es en congé là ?

- Non, je me débrouille bien. Je travaille en ce moment mais j'ai le droit à une pause donc j'imagine que je viens de la prendre.

- Tu es de nuit ?

- Oui.

- Bon, je ne veux pas te prendre toute ta pause. Quand est ton prochain jour de congé ?

- Dans deux ou trois jours.

- Et bien tu m'appelleras quand ce sera ton jour de congé. Allez, bisous ma chérie.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Le point positif c'était que si on lançait sa tante sur le bon sujet, elle était incapable de se taire et pouvait vous tenir la jambe toute sa vie. Elle regarda l'heure, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur des Urgences et décida qu'elle avait le droit de s'octroyer une cigarette. Elle tenta d'allumer sa cigarette mais son briquet refusait obstinément de marcher. Lorsqu'une flamme apparut devant elle, elle s'empressa d'allumer sa cigarette. Elle releva la tête et remercia froidement l'inconnu en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous allez me faire la tête jusqu'à quand ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Juste vous parler, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Juste vous parler. Qui voulait juste parler ? On ne voulait pas juste parler à des inconnus. Quel était le problème de ce gars ?

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas contre vous, ni rien mais je ne parle pas aux inconnus.

Il tira sur sa cigarette en l'observant. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Il observa son chignon brun, ses légères cernes, la façon dont elle fumait et les coups d'œil fuyant qu'elle lui lançait. Il pouvait dire qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, il suffit qu'on cesse d'être des inconnus.

Il sourit en attrapant le regard méprisant qu'elle lui lança et fut surpris de la voir retenir le commentaire désobligent qu'elle semblait prête à dire.

- J'ai du travail, Monsieur Cullen. Bonne soirée à vous.

Elle jeta son mégot et se dirigea vers l'entrée des urgences. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Attendez.

Elle se retourna parce qu'elle avait été bien élevée et des fois elle se haïssait de l'être aussi bien.

- Un verre, s'il vous plaît ? Quand ca vous arrange mais un verre.

Elle hésita un instant à dire non mais elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dit oui et elle ne revenait jamais sur ce qu'elle disait.

- Dans quatre ans ?

Il fit un petit sourire en coin, qu'elle trouva malicieux.

- Dans la semaine, Mademoiselle Swan.

Elle regarda ses pieds, chercha quelle date on était, regarda sa montre, compta sur ses doigts et statua.

- J'ai un congé dans deux jours. Ah non, je peux pas. Dans trois jours ?

- Parfait. Le soir alors sinon je ne peux pas. On se rejoint chez Emmett vers 21 heures ?

Elle hocha la tête, fit un vague signe de la main et passa les portes automatiques. Une dure soirée l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait cependant d'empêcher de sourire un peu, ce gars était un crétin. Mais un drôle de crétin.

**2 : 00**

Mort. Un enfant de huit ans. Bella courut dans la réserve la plus proche, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Elle s'assit dans la salle obscure et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle mordit son poing afin de mieux retenir les hoquets qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. La semaine avait été dure mais cet enfant… Elle laissa aller sa tête dans le mur en tentant de reprendre une respiration égale. Elle sentait tous les organes de son corps, battre chacun à leur tour, le sang dans sa tête frappé. Comment un enfant de huit ans pouvait mourir ? Les enfants, c'étaient immortels. Un enfant, ça ne meurt pas. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration, attendant qu'elle reprenne un rythme normal. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle essuya ses yeux et se releva. C'était le moment d'être forte, il ne fallait pas se relâcher maintenant. Elle était si vulnérable et faible, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de faire semblant d'être forte. Elle s'était perdue dans les apparences qu'elle préservait. Sous sa façade de glace, elle était brisée, en mille morceaux. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de s'auto-analyser. Elle n'allait pas bien, d'accord mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire profiter les autres.

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa résidente pour la journée, Tia. Une grande brune élancée et joyeuse qui s'occupait de la pédiatrie. Elle tenta de sourire et réussit apparemment à berner sa supérieure.

- Allez, on va devoir aller voir les parents.

Bella voulut s'arracher les yeux, s'arracher le cœur, tout brûler tellement elle avait mal de devoir dire à ces gens que leur petit garçon qui n'était venu que pour une simple appendicite était mort. Mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et suivit Tia.

La mère était une toute petite blonde, préoccupée par son fils et l'homme, un petit brun, accroché à son téléphone mais qui ne laissait jamais son regard divaguer de son fils. Combien d'enfants en bonne santé mériteraient de bons parents et ne se retrouvaient qu'avec une vie misérable ? Et combien de bons parents perdaient leur enfant trop tôt ? Les deux parents se relevèrent immédiatement en voyant les deux médecins arriver. Bella détailla le visage épuisé de la femme et ses cheveux blonds de la même teinte que son fils. Son regard glissa ensuite vers l'homme qui avait donné au petit garçon ses yeux verts. Elle se rappela immédiatement d'autres émeraudes mélancoliques venus l'ennuyer dans la journée. Non, décidemment, aujourd'hui, elle n'aimait vraiment plus le vert.

- Monsieur et Madame Hopkins, je suis désolée mais Thomas n'a pas survécu à l'opération.

Le cri de la mère fut la seule chose que Bella fut en mesure d'entendre. Elle la vit ensuite secouer la tête et son mari la prendre dans ses bras. Elle vit les larmes se glisser sur les joues de l'homme et entendit son propre cœur se crasher sur le sol de la salle d'attente. Eux aussi pensaient que les enfants étaient immortels.

A la fin de la journée, quand on a fait ce qu'on était payés pour faire, il y a deux types de choses qu'on peut en retirer : voir de nouveaux espoirs emplir notre cœur ou perdre à jamais des illusions qui nous semblaient indiscutables.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle se jeta habillée dans son lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et put enfin pleurer de tout son soûl. « Pleure bien, Bella, pleure tout ce que tu as retenu parce que vas bientôt devoir être forte de nouveau. » Car à chaque fois que Bella souhaitait pleurer elle se retenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop retenue et qu'elle se laisse aller.

**11 : 00**

Bella était tranquillement assise dans le canapé, enroulée dans la polaire ayant appartenu à son père.

- Parce que tu es un poisson, connard ! cria-t-elle à la télé en la pointant à l'aide de sa cuillère.

- Bella, est-ce que tu parles à la télé ?

La brune se retourna vers son amie, qui était appuyée contre le mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Non mais je jure Tanya, ce poisson est tellement bête. C'est affligeant.

- C'est un dessin animé.

La blonde tenta de pointer l'évidence mais Bella se refusa à la voir. Ce poisson était intelligent dans le dessin animé, Tanya ne rentrait pas dans le jeu.

- Je sais ! Mais ça m'énerve.

- Dis moi Bella… C'est bien aujourd'hui ton jour de congé ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que je regarderais un stupide dessin animé en mangeant mes céréales en pyjama sinon ?

La brune haussa les sourcils, appuyant l'absurdité du propos. Son amie sourit en secouant la tête.

- Au fait, Tanya, c'était une blague cette fête dont Rosalie parlait ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

Bella serra les dents et envoya un coussin sur son amie qui l'attrapa en riant. Elle était vraiment énervée qu'une fête soit organisée mais dans le même temps, ça lui faisait plaisir que des personnes pensent à elle et se donne du mal pour lui faire plaisir.

- Tu n'y échapperas Isabella Swan, menaça Tanya en la pointant d'un doigt, supposé intimidant.

La jeune fille roula les yeux et se reconcentra sur son dessin animé. Combien de temps pouvait-elle passer devant la télé à regarder des débilités ? Sûrement toute sa vie. Petite, elle passait des heures avec Jane devant la télé.

- Je dois y aller, les grandes personnes travaillent.

La brune se contenta de faire un doigt d'honneur à son amie sans même prendre le temps de se détourner de l'écran. Le rire cristallin de Tanya qui trouva écho dans l'entrée lui apprit que le geste avait été vu.

Plus tard, elle reçut un SMS de Rosalie l'informant qu'elle avait intérêt d'être prête pour dix-neuf heures, suivi de tout un tas de menaces. Bella y jeta un coup d'œil, rit et jeta le mobile dans les replis du canapé. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de sa sieste imprévue, elle se rendit compte qu'il était dix-huit heures trente.

- Merde, merde, merde, jura-t-elle en courant dans la maison.

Elle alla rapidement prendre sa douche, s'habilla très vite après avoir laissé des serviettes et son peignoir trempé sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux lorsque Rosalie débarqua dans la salle de bains.

- Il est dix-neuf heures cinq. Mon message disait dix-neuf heures, je crois, hurla-t-elle dû aux bruits du séche-cheveux.

Bella ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- Il doit bien être dix-neuf heures quelque part dans le monde, hurla-t-elle à son tour.

Rosalie lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête et sortit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se sécher, elle se dirigea dans le salon où Tanya, Rosalie et Angela l'attendaient.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'on était censés bouger d'ici, s'aventura Bella.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Swan, on se tire de cette maison qui pue le renfermé. En parlant de renfermé, depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas fait ramoné ?

Bella ouvrit grands les yeux et fixa la blonde du regard. Sa famille avait toujours été assez crue concernant tous les sujets imaginables mais Rosalie atteignait un nouveau stade.

- Rien qui te regardes, catin des bois.

Elle aurait réellement aimé que l'insulte blesse un tant soit peu son amie mais le leitmotiv de Rose était…

- Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

… Evidemment.

- Votre conversation pourrait être interressante si j'en avais pas rien à secouer, lança Tanya en se dirigeant vers la porte. D'ailleurs, on a une surprise pour toi !

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête, cette soirée serait trop longue pour être supportée.

- Mais je déteste les surprises.

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais pourtant, bouda une voix dehors.

Bella s'avança vers la porte pour confirmer ses suspicions.

- Emily ?

Elle vit sa cousine s'avancer vers elle en souriant. Bella sourit largement en lui faisant la bise.

- Ca fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emily leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes vers la voiture.

- Ton cousin m'épuise, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Et comme tu ne passes jamais nous voir !

- J'ai assez de reproches avec Tata Carmen, s'il te plaît. Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

Les jeunes femmes se sourirent alors qu'elles attachaient leur ceinture.

- Pourquoi on prend toujours la voiture de Rose ? pleurnicha Tanya.

- Parce que je conduis comme une Déesse, soupira Rose en entrant sur la route.

Bella sourit à Angela à sa droite avant de se tourner vers Emily.

- Alors comment va tout le monde ?

Ses amies et sa famille étaient peut-être des idiots finis qui adoraient la faire passer à travers des situations dont elle aurait pu se passer, elle ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde.

- Les jumelles vont bientôt naître, en tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Rachel est super pressée en tout cas et Paul… Ne m'entraîne pas là-dessus, il est juste en train de m'énerver. Carmen n'attend que d'être grand-mère et tu connais Eleazar…

Bella sourit en se remémorant les visages familliers.

- Ignore Paul, il a toujours été irritant. Ce n'est pas si important je suis sure que ça ira mieux.

Elle tenta un sourire réconfortant à sa cousine et se renfonça dans son siège.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite. J'espère que c'est plus clair et que les personnages se dessinent bien dans votre esprit. J'attends vos impressions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Trouver son chemin est une affaire personnelle, une affaire de lectures, de rencontres, de famille quelquefois, d'amitié le plus souvent. Laurent Lemire_

* * *

**22H30**

« MAZELTOF ! » hurlèrent les clients du bar en même temps, Bella parmi eux.

La vodka avait toujours un effet magnifique sur elle, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur son tabouret alors que Tanya et Rosalie hurlaient de rire et qu'Angela et Emily échangeaient des blagues assez grasses (voire totalement perverses). Les Black Eyed Peas continuèrent à hurler des enceintes alors que Bella sentait la chaleur de l'alcool se répandre en elle. Elle tapa nerveusement sur la table et, lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, décida d'aller fumer.

- Je vais fumer, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

- Je viens, ajouta Emily en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la sortie tout en discutant.

- Elles sont vraiment cools tes copines et Tanya n'a vraiment pas changé.

A ces paroles, la métisse secoua la tête en souriant. Elle ne se rappelait trop bien de l'exubérante blonde aux côtés de leur asociale Bella. Elles atteignirent finalement la porte et furent enveloppées dans le froid glacial de Seattle.

- Merde, ne put s'empêcher de jurer Bella en frictionnant ses bras.

- Fais pas la chochotte, Bella, lui dit en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule sa cousine.

La jeune femme sourit et inspira l'air en fermant les yeux. Elle tira une bouffée de fumée et observa les étoiles. Elle adorait la nuit, elle aimait le ciel et les étoiles.

- Bon, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes un bon petit gars ? lui demanda en riant Emily.

La brune secoua sa tête et recracha la fumée.

- Pas tout de suite ! laisse-moi respirer. Je dois appeler Tata demain matin et elle va assez me gonfler comme ça.

- Comme tu veux, Miss Grognon.

Elle entra dans le bar et Bella remarqua à cet instant qu'Emily n'avait pas fumé. Peut-être qu'elle était enceinte ! Seigneur, ce serait vraiment fabuleux ! Un nouveau sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Tout le monde avançait, tout le monde bougeait et elle, elle faisait toujours la même chose. Rachel et Paul allait avoir des jumelles, Emily et Sam aussi apparemment, Jane commençait à sortir avec un nouveau garçon ( d'ailleurs, elle devait tirer au clair cette histoire, il faudrait demander à Emily et penser à envoyer un message à Bree pour qu'elle puisse ennuyer Jane. ). Elle était vraiment crevée et ne pensait qu'à demain soir et la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'elle allait avoir.

Sauf qu'elle devait retrouver Edward. Elle dormirait après, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle termina sa cigarette en pensant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour pouvoir partir plutôt. Si il ne souhaitait pas la voir partir, ce qui lui semblait peu probable. Elle n'était pas une fille très intéressante qu'on avait à tout prix envie de connaître.

_Arrête de faire semblant,Bella, tu rêves qu'un gars aussi mignon soit attiré par toi._

Elle soupira à la pensée qu'elle savait vraie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle tentait de faisait croire, elle avait physiquement besoin de vivre une histoire d'amour. Elle n'en avait jamais vécu car à chaque occasion qui s'offrait à elle, la peur l'empêchait de s'y lancer. Elle reculait, se barricadait, fuyait. Elle désirait ardemment ce qui la faisait mourir de trouille. Elle se jura à elle-même en jetant sa cigarette que si l'occasion se présentait, elle y mettrait tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle s'était préservée jusqu'à maintenant par peur de la souffrance et qu'est-ce qu'elle y avait gagné ? Un travail impossible, des amis qui avaient peur de l'effrayer en lui montrant des signes d'affection, une famille qu'elle maintenait à l'écart sans savoir pourquoi. Il suffisait de tenter sa chance, les autres personnes qu'elle voyait semblaient heureux d'avoir choisi d'aimer. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour elle ? Lui ou un autre peu importe, tant qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

Elle entra dans le bar, revigorée par l'idée qu'elle se faisait du futur. Edward pourrait être l'homme de sa vie, celui qui lui permettrait de passer outre ses bizarreries et d'atteindre le bonheur qu'elle désirait. Avoir un ou deux enfants, une jolie maison et quelqu'un à qui se dévoiler sans peur. Elle ne cherchait que le bonheur sentimental au final.

Elle repéra ses amies et rit en voyant Tanya draguer un jeune homme. Le pauvre, la tentaculaire blonde se l'approprierait pour la soirée et la nuit, mais demain matin, il serait seul. La brune secoua la tête en souriant et s'approcha de la table.

- 10$ qu'elle repart avec l'idiot, paria-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tenu, la défia Angela.

Rosalie se tourna avec un air étonné vers son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Tanya ne peut pas l'avoir ? Denali réussirait à faire vouloir à un gay une nuit avec elle.

Angela se tortilla sur son siège, semblant gênée de l'attention qui lui était portée par les quatre filles.

- Eh bien, je pense que-

- Oh pitié, Angela ! On entend rien, parle plus fort nom de Dieu.

Bella donna un coup de coude à Rosalie, qui haussa les épaules.

- Il la regarde dans les yeux et il n'a pas tenté de toucher ses fesses.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, elle s'empressa de boire une gorgée de son cocktail. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle constata l'air étonné de Rosalie, le sourire dépité de Bella et l'air intéressé d'Emily.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle bravement.

- Rien Angela, je pensais juste que tu étais toujours vierge.

- Je suis mariée, rappela-t-elle en montrant son annulaire gauche à la blonde.

- Ben et toi avez l'air ennuyeux, vous aimez peut-être les échecs.

Bella avala une nouvelle gorge de vodka et ne grimaça qu'un peu à la brulure de sa gorge. C'était une bonne manière de savoir où en était son taux d'alcool. Elle se sentait déjà embarrassée pour Angela.

- Peu importe, balaya-t-elle de la main. Je vais tenter d'aller me serrer un petit mec.

Rosalie partit en souriant après leur avoir fait un clin d'œil.

- Seigneur Angela, je suis désolée pour Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elle est comme ça. Et j'aime ma vie ennuyante avec Ben.

Angela souriait d'un air naturel et Bella l'enviait secrètement. Elle rêvait d'une vie plan-plan à la Ben et Angela.

- Tant mieux, tu es celle qui a le mieux réussi.

- Et moi, protesta gentiment Emily.

- Oh toi… Tu as épousé mon cousin, ta vie est finie pour toujours.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les trois alors que Emily racontait quelques anecdotes à propos de Sam. Alors que Bella souriait, l'image du petit Thomas vint à son esprit. Elle revit son petit visage doux, elle entendit son rire, elle vit ses parents s'effondrer, elle vit le moniteur se transformer en ligne alors que le cœur de l'enfant s'arrêtait. Elle avala d'un coup sec le reste de son verre et s'en reservit un. Seigneur, ce n'était pas le moment de la torturer.

- Bon Bella, jeu !

La jeune fille se demanda quand Rosalie était venue à table et se concentra sur son amie.

- Un jeu ?

- Mais oui !

Rosalie était excitée comme une puce et tapait frénétiquement dans ses mains. Tanya la rejoignit et Bella ne loupa pas la mine boudeuse de son amie.

- On va te dire un métier et tu devras nous dire le nom d'un gars sexy.

Bella fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait rien compris.

- Un acteur ? continua Rosalie.

- Heu ! Heu ! Joseph Morgan !

La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi elle était autant dans le jeu, mais une chose était certaine, elle était en plein dedans. L'alcool, sans doute.

- Excusez-moi, cria d'un air outré Emily en désignant la table du doigt. Je crois qu'on oublie Ryan Reynolds ici !

- Ryan Reynolds ? Et Robert Pattinson ! Bella, RO-BERT !

Tanya gesticulait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle appuyait le nom de son acteur favori.

- C'est qui Joseph Morgan ? osa demander Rosalie.

Emily, Tanya et Bella arrêtèrent de se hurler dessus pour regarder avec des yeux ronds la blonde.

- Pincez-moi je rêve, se lamenta Emily.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre, ajouta Tanya en se servant.

- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? C'est l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. Excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous l'avez entendu parler ? Il pourrait me parler du cours du pétrole que je serai intéressée. Je te prêterai un de ses films, Rose, tu verras ce Dieu vivant, ajouta Bella en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

- Je crois qu'on oublie Robert, scanda Tanya.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air outrée de l'infirmière.

- C'est pas parce que tu t'es pris un rateau par le brun là-bas qu'il faut nous emmerder avec ton thon.

Bella crut mourir de rire lorsqu'elle vit la bouche grande ouverte de Tanya. Le visage de cette dernière se colora en cramoisie !

- Mais je ne te permets pas Hale ! Il ne m'a pas mis de râteau comme tu le dis si vulgairement et Robert n'est pas un thon espèce de pétasse. C'est un jeune homme drôle, plein de –

Bella cessa d'écouter au moment où son portable vibra. Pitié, Pitié, Pitié, que ce ne soit pas lui. Elle sortit son téléphone et le nom la nargua. Papa. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Allo ?

- Bella ?

Ses yeux la piquèrent en entendant la voix de son père.

- Bon anniversaire.

- Merci. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, bien. Je t'appelle que maintenant, j'étais pas sûr que tu répondes vu l'heure, je me rappelle jamais tes horaires.

Elle l'imagina en train de se frotter l'arrière du cou et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé mais j'ai oublié de te rappeler et j'étais de nuit et- C'est pas une excuse je sais.

- C'est pas grave.

Le silence se fit de part et d'autre de la ligne.

- Je vais te laisser, joyeux anniversaire encore. Salut.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. Elle regarda d'un air abasourdi l'écran du mobile pendant quelques secondes. Elle souffla un grand coup, rangea le portable et fermant les yeux en faisant des exercices de respiration. Ca n'avait pas été si horrible que ça finalement. Elle souffla une dernière fois, ouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte du bar. Ses amies n'avaient pas bougé de la table et continuait apparemment de se hurler dessus à propos de leurs acteurs préférés. Rosalie et Tanya étaient toutes les deux penchées sur un écran de téléphone alors qu'Emily et Angela discutaient de manière animée.

- Bella ! cria Tanya en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Viens voir, on a besoin de ton avis !

En souriant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les blondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient encore trouvé ?

- Honnêtement ! Il est pas magnifique ?

S'étalait une photo de Robert Pattinson dans toute sa gloire boudeuse. Vu la mine dégoutée de Rose, elle devait penser au blond Ryan. Cette pensée fut confirmée lorsqu'elle arracha le mobile afin de taper un nouveau nom.

- S'il te plaît, Tanya laisse-moi vomir ! Regarde-moi ça ! cria Rose en contemplant avec des yeux gourmands l'écran du téléphone.

- Hum.. Rose, signala la brune. C'est juste un ventre.

D'un vif mouvement de tête, Rose la fusilla du regard.

- C'est l'intérêt, idiote ! Duh !

Elle roula des yeux et se rapprocha de ses deux amies les moins expansives.

- Alors les pétasses, on va se trémousser !

Vu les regards blasés qu'elle reçut, Bella en conclut que la réponse était non. Elle décida donc de boire.

* * *

**14H07**

Bella ouvrit douloureusement les yeux avant de les refermer. Elle tâtonna sur sa table de nuit et la lumière de son téléphone l'aveugla.

- Merde, siffla-t-elle.

Elle détourna la tête avant de regarder de nouveau le téléphone. Quatorze heures. Elle était trop vieille pour toutes ces conneries. Elle se releva et en voyant l'obscurité de sa chambre, se congratula de ne pas avoir ouvert les volets depuis trois jours. Elle frotta ses yeux, attrapa un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle s'assit à la table et enfonça la tête dans ses bras croisés. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle releva la tête et se décida à manger et se rappelant de l'heure décida que c'était un bon moment pour appeler sa tante et peut-être son autre grand-mère voir Jane.

Elle alla dans sa chambre tout en croquant dans une pomme. Elle sélectionna le nom de sa tante et attendit.

- Allô ?

- Bree ?

- Bella ! Ca roule ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Bien. T'appelles pour quoi ?

- Je voulais parler à ta mère mais dis-moi, t'as entendu parler de Jane et de son nouveau petit-ami ?

Elle entendit sa cousine rire et parler à quelqu'un.

- Embry et moi allons mener l'enquête. Je te passe maman. Bisous, vieille pouf. Et Embry te fait un bisou baveux.

Bella rit et se rappela à quel point Bree était unique. Elle avait toujours été très franche avec un caractère de chiant. Mais on pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Et Embry était un cas à part. C'était le fiancé de Bree et le cousin d'Emily.

- Allo Bella ?

- Salut Tante Carmen. Comment ça va ?

- Tout va très bien. Et toi ?

- Bien. Alors raconte-moi ce qu'il y a de nouveau.

- Rachel semble être sur le point d'accoucher. Normalement c'est prévu pour novembre mais tu sais comme ce sont des jumeaux et avec les problèmes qu'il y a eu. Ce serait bien qu'ils attendent encore un ou deux semaines mais bon… On ne peut jamais savoir tu sais. D'ailleurs j'ai pensé à toi quand on a vu ce meurtre horrible aux informations. Tu es sûre que tu es bien en sécurité où tu habites ma chérie ?

- Aucun problème Tante Carmen. De toute façon, je suis souvent à l'hôpital la nuit tu sais.

- Et qu'en penses ton petit ami ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux questions de sa tante. Elle se laissa tomber devant le canapé et alluma la télé sur la chaîne sport.

- J'en ai pas, il a pas besoin de se plaindre.

- C'est pas bien la solitude, il va falloir penser à te trouver quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis pas seule, tante Carmen, j'ai juste pas de copain.

- Et tu seras seule quand tes amies auront toutes un gentil mari.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, la conversation commençait à l'énerver.

- Sinon, comment va oncle Eléazar ?

- Il travaille toujours tout le temps. Il passe plus de temps dehors que dans cette maison. Et je suis vraiment fatiguée mais il s'en fiche. Monsieur ne pense qu'à son base-ball et à son foot. Oui c'est bien de toi que je parlé !

On pouvait entendre son rire et parler à l'autre bout de la ligne. Sa tante poussa un soupir mécontent.

- Je vais te laisser Bella, essaie de sortir un peu. Allez, bisous.

Et elle raccrocha. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la tête que sa tante ferait si elle l'avait vu hier soir. Elle décida finalement à appeler son autre grand-mère.

- Allo ! résonna au bout du combiné la voix forte de son grand-père.

- Papy, c'est Bella.

- Salut. Tu veux que je te passe ta grand-mère ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de sa grand-mère se fit entendre.

- Bella, ma puce, comment ça va ?

- Bien, répondit-elle pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la centième fois. Et toi ?

- Très bien. Comment est le travail ?

- Ca a été un peu dur dernièrement. Un.. Un petit garçon dont je m'occupais est mort.

- Ce sont les risques du métier, trésor. Le Seigneur est le seul Tout-Puissant.

Bella soupira en mangeant la peau de ses lèvres.

- Ca n'empêche pas de blesser.

- C'est vrai.

Le silence se fit sur la ligne.

- Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

- Ca a été, il a dit que mes yeux n'avaient pas diminué de vue alors que ça s'était stabilisé. J'imagine que ça veut dire que le traitement fonctionne..

- Oui, je pen-

- Bella ! hurla Tanya dans la maison.

Bella lâcha un soupir.

- Je vais te laisser ma puce, ton amie t'appelle.

- C'est pas grave Mamie, elle a certainement pas b-

- C'est bon, Bella. Je te laisse, bisous.

La tonalité résonna et Bella vérouilla le clavier du mobile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Denali ? hurla à son tour la jeune femme.

- Juste savoir où t'étais, répondit celle-ci en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- La chaîne sport.

Tanya roula des yeux.

- Je comprends même pas pourquoi on a cette chaîne…

- Parce que c'est l'une des seules où on peut suivre le foot.

- T'as qu'à regarder le foot américain et le base-ball comme chaque américain qui se respecte.

- Je ne répondrais pas à ça Denali. Où sont les autres ?

- Ta cousine est rentrée chez elle hier, enfin ce matin, Angela aussi et Rosalie dort dans ma chambre.

- Okay. Tu comptes me parler du brun un jour ?

- Et à la surprise Bella, Tanya eut un air gêné.

- Il s'appelle Alec, il est spécial, je crois. Enfin, j'en sais rien.

- Pourquoi spécial ?

Tanya haussa les épaules et se concentra sur l'écran.

- Il était intéressé par ce que je disais plus par ce que je faisais, je crois, répondit-elle sans quitter des yeux l'écran.

Bella regarda attentivement son amie et décida de laisser tomber le sujet pour l'instant. Tanya lui en parlerait quand elle en aurait envie. Elles regardèrent en silence la télé.

- Au fait, Bella, tu sais pas la dernière ! Siobhan sort avec un irlandais. Je les ai vu se rouler des pelles dans un coin de l'hôpital. Tu connais mon côté discret, je les ai observé. Elle l'a quasiment viré à coup de pied dans le cul quand le Chef est passé.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Oh merde Tanya !

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur leurs joues.

Tanya se leva et toujours en riant imita la scène pour Bella. C'est comme ça que les trouva Rosalie.

- Eh bien eh bien ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse, déclara-t-elle un rictus amusé aux lèvres, appuyés contre le mur.

- Rosalie Hale ! Tu n'es pas coiffée, déclara de manière choquée Tanya.

Cette dernière gardait son sérieux alors que Bella rigolait comme une démente sur le canapé.

- Tu es mauvaise Denali, statua Rose en poussant Bella pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Bon et si vous me montriez qui est ce Joseph Morgan maintenant ?

Bella manqua de tomber plusieurs fois en allant chercher le DVD de Vampire Diaries saison 3 dans sa chambre.

* * *

**20H15**

La première fois que Bella regarda l'heure depuis qu'elle avait inséré le DVD, elle constata qu'il était déjà vingt heures. Elle se leva et se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre. Elle était toujours en pyjama pour l'amour de Dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Bella ? cria Tanya depuis le salon.

- J'ai en quelque sorte un truc de prévu.

Alors qu'elle cherchait désespéremment une serviette sèche dans sa chambre, Rose et Tanya s'appuyèrent sur le chambranle de sa porte.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu as un rendez-vous ? demanda calmement Tanya.

- Hum.. Oui. Enfin non. Je sais pas, okay ?

- C'est à quelle heure ? demanda Rose.

- Vingt et une heure au bar d'Emmett.

- Va te laver, Bella ou tu vas être en retard.

- Je cherche une putain de serviette sèche dans ce foutoir, répondit Bella la tête dans son armoire.

Tanya soupira et alla chercher une serviette sèche dans le meuble de l'entrée. Desfois, elle se demandait quel âge avait Bella.

- Tiens, idiote, dit-elle en lui lançant la serviette.

- Merci, grogna Bella.

Elle partit vers la salle de bain en bougonnant pendant que Rose et Tanya souriaient comme des timbrées. Elle se leva très vite et entra dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un débardeur noir et sautilla dans le salon en mettant son jean pour trouver ses deux amies devant la série.

- Alors Rose ? T'en penses quoi de Joseph ?

- Plutôt mignon et ce foutu accent anglais mais je préfère Ian. Mais je veux qu'on parle de ce rendez-vous. C'est avec qui ?

Bella ferma le bouton de son jean et soupira.

- Un mec qu'Emmett m'a envoyé parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui. Et il a fini par me dire qu'il me laisserait le soigner que si j'acceptais un verre. J'ai accepté et voilà où je me retrouve.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Edward.

- Je trouve ce prénom trop moche, déclara Rose avant de retourner à l'écran.

- Je te souhaite bon courage, Bella.

Tanya lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui dire de partir avant d'être en retard.

Si seulement j'avais à ne pas y aller, pensa Bella en refermant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**D'accord, d'accord, je suis vraiment en retard. Désolée ! Mais je me suis un peu creusée le cerveau pour les scènes d'amitié, je suis pas très douée et et je passais mon Bac. Ce qui n'est pas une excuse. Enfin, j'attends avec impatience vos avis qui sont mieux que Joseph Morgan et son accent, sisi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_On aime d'abord par hasard, par jeu, par curiosité, pour avoir dans un regard lu des possibilités. Paul Géraldy_

* * *

- Salut Emmett, salua doucement Bella en s'asseyant au bar.

- Eh Belli ! salua-t-il joyeusement alors qu'un sourire lumineux éclairait son visage. Je peux te servir quelque chose ?

- Un petit verre de vodka s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et elle l'observa servir le verre.

- Alors comment ça va ?

- Bien, bien. Et toi ?

- Ca va. Je reviens, annonça-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'autre bout du bar où un client attendait.

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque le liquide brula sa gorge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Quand elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu rester tranquillement chez elle en regardant Vampire Diaries, elle en était malade. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le gars allait la poursuivre ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si il savait où elle habitait. Donc elle pourrait fuir.

Il sait où tu travailles, idiote. Elle aurait voulu se mettre des tartes des fois. Il fallait toujours qu'elle tombe sur des crétins. Elle reprit une gorgée de vodka.

- T'attends quelque chose ?

Elle baissa la tête en grimaçant et fit semblant de s'absorber dans son téléphone. Emmett s'accouda sur la bar face à elle.

- On me cache des choses honteuses ?

Elle roula des yeux face à son visage suspicieux.

- J'ai quelqu'un à voir, maugréa-t-elle.

- Oh ! fit Emmett de sa grosse voix. Si il t'ennuie, je le sors, promit-il.

- C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Elle reconnut la voix et se glaça sur le siège. Elle baissa les yeux et observa ses mains liées.

- Ca dépend si c'est toi qui a rendez-vous avec la demoiselle ici présente.

- Ca doit être moi, oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se tourna vers lui. Elle ne vit pas le clin d'œil appuyé d'Emmett.

- Est-ce que tu comptes te battre ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre pour se donner du courage.

Il sembla un peu surpris par la question mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Elle l'observa et se rendit compte que ,ce soir, il n'avait rien de l'attitude insolente qu'il avait eu aux Urgences. Il semblait bien droit sur son tabouret. Il portait un simple Tshirt et lorsqu'elle pensa au froid des rues de Seattle, elle se sentit frissonnée. Bella était hypnotisée par lui, tout son être respirait le danger mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle se demandait à qui elle avait affaire. Est-ce qu'il allait péter un câble et la frapper ? Est-ce qu'il savait rester maître de lui ?

- On verra bien, répondit-il sombrement avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux bruns de sa voisine. Vous me réparerez ?

Bella perdit pied, tellement son ton était sérieux, tellement son regard la maintenait piégée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Prendre ses affaires et partir. Elle sentait que sa réponse scellerait quelque chose. Elle l'observa prendre une gorgée de son verre de Whiskey qu'Emmett venait de lui apporter. Qu'est-ce que ce gars lui voulait ? Elle était consciente de la banalité qu'elle représentait, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle.

- Je te réparerai.

Il hocha la tête, très sérieusement sans ajouter le moindre commentaire et immédiatement, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi sensible ? Elle n'était pas sensible. Mais lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, elle fut de nouveau piégée. Sans pensées cohérentes.

- Vous pleurez ?

- Non, c'est mes yeux. Mes yeux fatiguent vite et ça me brûle.

Il hocha la tête, finit son verre d'une traite et se leva. Autant elle avait voulu fuir, autant le fait qu'il veuille partir l'énervait. Quel était le putain d'intérêt de l'emmerder pour qu'elle vienne si c'était juste pour boire un verre ?

- On y va ? J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part.

Elle le regarda chercher quelque chose dans ses poches, pester parce qu'il ne trouvait rien. Elle le regarda respirer, vivre et pour une fois, elle n'eut pas cette envie qui ne la quittait pourtant jamais d'être seule. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle attendait en penchant un peu la tête et un sourire timide vint fleurir sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était convaincue que ce garçon était un tournant dans sa vie. Et Bella avait toujours détesté le changement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever et allait déposer quelques billets sur le comptoir lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Ils sortirent du bar et Bella l'observa qui continuait de pester en fouillant ses poches.

- Contre quoi tu bougonnes ?

Il sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul puisqu'il esquissa un sourire désolé.

- Je cherche mon putain de paquet de cigarettes.

Elle hocha la tête et en sortit un de la poche de son blouson qu'elle lui tendit.

- C'est vrai, les médecins fument. Rappela-t-il en allumant sa cigarette. Merci hum… Putain, désolé de te demander ça mais c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Bella.

- C'est ton vrai prénom ou une espèce de surnom ? demanda-t-il en aspirant sur sa cigarette.

- Je m'appelle Isabella.

Il la regarda en souriant.

- C'est très joli ça. Isabella.

Il murmura le prénom plusieurs fois avant de regarder la rue dans laquelle ils déambulaient. Il aimait bien Seattle, il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie ici. Les pires aussi. Il observa les volutes de fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Il cherchait dans son attitude le rejet de la dernière fois mais ne trouvait qu'une tranquille mise à distance.

- Alors tu bosses dans quoi ?

Il sourit, malheureux. Voilà une des questions à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre. Et ça l'énervait d'être déjà obligé de mentir.

- Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer après, lança-t-il tranquillement.

Bella hocha la tête. Il y avait des choses dont on n'avait pas envie de parler, des choses qu'on voulait garder pour soi. Et si Edward ne voulait pas parler de son travail et bien, elle ne l'y forcerait pas.

- Tu es optimiste comme fille, pas vrai ?

Il l'avait deviné à sa façon d'accepter qu'il ait des secrets. Parce qu'en acceptant de marcher à côté de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas parler de son travail, elle espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis médecin, je ne peux être que pessimiste et cynique.

Elle sentait la boule de colère appuyer sur son estomac, elle ne supportait pas que des inconnus assument des choses à son sujet et ce gars était tombé sur un de ses problèmes. Directement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on sache des choses sur elle. Elle aurait voulu être invisible.

- Putain, tu as l'espoir chevillé au corps. Le genre de fille qui croit que tout finit toujours bien. Merde, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête d'interagir, tu finirais par tomber amoureuse…

Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase parce qu'il avait remarqué la légère contraction de mâchoire de la jeune fille. Il voyait qu'elle commençait à être en colère et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle fuit. Cette fille représentait un puzzle un peu plus intéressant que les autres.

- Qui dit interagir de nos jours ? Et qui te dis que je pourrais être intéressée ?

- Ecoute Bella, ce n'est pas pour être arrogant ou quoi que ce soit mais tu as l'air d'être le genre de fille qui adorent les gars mystérieux. Mais je fais pas dans le mystère pour la drague ou je ne sais quelles merdes. Je le fais pour éviter de me retrouver dans les ennuis.

Elle haussa un sourcil en lui lançant un regard sceptique. Pour qui se prenait ce gars ? Elle avait envie d'exploser de rire.

- Quoi ? Tu es du FBI ? De la CIA ?

Il sourit en secouant la tête, cette fille était juste hors norme. Il balança son mégot par terre en prenant une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Ouah… Tu te rends compte que ces deux merdes sont censées représenter la sécurité ? Ta vision des choses est juste complètement erronée.

- Le problème n'est pas là, fit-elle en balayant l'air de ma main. Franchement, je ne veux pas t'embêter ni rien alors je vais te laisser. Bonne chance pour tes projets futurs, Spykid.

Elle leva la tête, cherchant à se repérer puis se dirigea vers l'abribus de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle en avait ras-le-bol de toutes ces conneries. Elle ne demandait rien, elle ne lui demandait même pas de lui répondre. Mais la vérité, ça lui semblait juste être de la politesse.

- Attends, Bella !

Il la rattrapa par le bras puis la relâcha en se rappelant avoir remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

- Je suis désolé, okay ? Tu ne m'embêtes pas ni rien. Je veux juste pas parler de mon boulot, c'est un truc vraiment naze. Et je-

Elle mordit la peau de ses lèvres en observant ses yeux émeraudes chercher une issue.

- Et tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est okay.

Il resta un instant stupéfait qu'elle accepte si facilement de changer de sujet avant de se remettre à marcher. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait juste quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie ? Il haussa les épaules et continua le chemin sur le trottoir. Il observa la jeune fille et remarqua à quel point le silence qui régnait n'était pas pesant. Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers un bar qu'il connaissait où le micro était ouvert. Il se rappelait avoir chanté une ou deux fois, et contrairement à la croyance populaire qui disait qu'il pouvait tout réussir, il chantait comme une casserole.

- Dis donc, t'as le chic pour tomber sur des endroits haut de gamme toi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque. Elle observa la fumée qui occupait l'espace et piquait les yeux, elle entendit les rires joyeux de groupes de jeune près des fenêtres par lesquelles on ne voyait pas à travers. Elle aimait bien cet endroit.

Il était gêné, il pensait que c'était le genre d'endroit qui lui ferait plaisir, étrange comme elle était. Il sortit une énième cigarette, cette fille le stressait un peu. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers elle. Il ne trouva qu'un espace vide. « Merde, elle s'est tirée. » Il coinça sa cigarette derrière l'oreille et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à voir où elle était. Il la trouva au bar, assise.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, Bella, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Tu croyais que j'avais fui.

Il n'y avait aucune malice dans son ton, comme une phrase souvent dite. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, regarda le barman poser un verre devant elle et la façon qu'elle eut de tracer du bout des doigts les contours du verre. Il soupira et fit signe au barman de lui apporter la même chose qu'elle.

- Tu aurais fait quoi si j'étais partie ?

Il tourna la tête pour observer ses yeux bruns mélancoliques. Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Ca aurait été une autre fille, il aurait dit un truc comme bateau comme « Je t'aurais cherché. » mais cette Bella semblait étrange. Assez étrange pour le comprendre peut-être.

- J'aurais pris un verre au bar.

- Comme maintenant.

- Comme maintenant, confirma-t-il.

La réponse sembla la rendre un peu plus triste alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Il gouta le verre et fut surpris d'y trouver du whiskey.

- T'es un homme en fait.

Elle fronça les sourcils après avoir soulevé la tête.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le whiskey dans le verre.

Un air heureux passa sur son visage.

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il aurait, il le sut au moment où elle détourna la tête pour prendre une gorgée. Elle grimaça un peu et observa le bar. Les gens riaient et un sourire fleurit sur son visage en voyant le bonheur des autres. Elle essayait d'être forte mais comment pouvait-on l'être en ayant de l'empathie pour tout le monde ? Lorsque son regard tomba sur l'homme au fond du bar, ses yeux se voilèrent. Il était seul, le visage marqué, la tête baissé et un verre de whiskey devant le visage. Il ne semblait pas en bon état et elle finit d'une gorgée son verre pour détourner son attention de l'homme. Elle fit un signe de tête à l'homme du bar pour qu'il lui en ramène un autre.

- Alors Edward, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais pour m'emmener loin du bar d'Emmett pour venir se perdre dans ce trou à rat ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, il observa le barman, la jambe de la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler et ses yeux marrons qui papillonnaient dans tous les sens.

- Je sais pas, je voulais juste parler avec toi. Tu sais juste ne pas être tout seul, avoir quelque chose à attendre. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Masen.

Il s'attendait, à ce qu'elle rit, à ce qu'elle soit gênée à ce qu'elle s'en foute mais certainement pas à voir la compréhension se peindre sur son visage alors qu'elle hochait lentement la tête.

- Peu importe à quel point tu as l'impression d'être entouré, à la fin, tu es tout seul.

Il contempla sa réponse alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son verre. Il avait longtemps compris qu'il était seul. Que ses parents ne pouvaient rien pour lui, pas plus que Carlisle et Esmée. Personne ne le sauverait à part lui-même. L'idée de la solitude ne l'effrayait pas.

- Mazette ! Je suis tellement lâche, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Il rit en l'entendant dire Mazette. Il avait envie de rire sans savoir pourquoi.

- J'en ai marre d'être seule. Je me sens tout le temps seule. Je me sens tout le temps triste. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être au bord des larmes et c'est fatiguant. Je sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi mais je me sens si malheureuse. Et quand je me sens malheureuse, je me sens coupable d'être malheureuse. Parce que j'ai une famille incroyable et aimante et j'ai le travail que je voulais et j'ai jamais eu la mort d'un proche ou un oncle violeur ou je sais pas quoi. Mais je suis malheureuse. Tu crois que je suis une espèce d'âme damnée réincarnée ? Ou une stupidité du genre… N'écoute pas ce que je dis, c'est stupide. Merde, je devrais pas autant boire.

Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit mis à part qu'elle était malheureuse. Putain, il sentait déjà un mal de tête venir, il n'aurait pas dû autant boire dans la journée, il aurait peut-être compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la regarda relever la tête et observa la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

- On en parle plus, d'accord ?

- Ouais pas de problème.

Elle aurait aimé se frapper mais vraiment cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'ouvrir sa grande bouche pour déverser toutes ces merdes à un parfait inconnu ? Edward lui rappelait Charlie, pour son goût pour le Whisky, pour ses silences, pour ses phrases aux sens cachés. Et elle ne sentait vraiment pas bien le fait qu'elle reste près de lui. Ce silence commençait à l'énerver alors elle se détourna pour observer une blonde – et d'après les hurlements venant de la table du fond, elle était ici avec ses amis rieurs et jeunes et insouciants et tout ce qu'elle n'était pas- chanter sur la scène en se déhanchant. Elle massacrait Banquet de Bloc Party mais ça ne semblait pas atteindre la jeune fille. Et pourquoi ça l'atteindrait ? Elle était avec des gens qui l'aimaient qui s'amusaient avec elle et qui ne lui tourneraient jamais le dos parce qu'elle massacrait une vieille chanson. Elle décida qu'elle était d'une humeur assez chiante et puisque le silence semblait convenir à Edward, elle irait le rompre. Elle se tourna donc sur son siège afin de lui faire face.

- Alors ?

Il l'observa et souleva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils aient laissé une conversation en suspens et il attendit donc qu'elle continue. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir.

- Alors…

Il laissa ce alors en suspens histoire qu'elle complète.

- Je sais pas, je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de parler et comme t'es la seule chose sous ma main qui parle, je me disais qu'on pourrait, tu sais, parler.

Il eut un petit rire qui l'énerva.

- D'accord d'accord Bella, fit-il en levant les mains.. De quoi tu veux parler ?

Il haussa les sourcils d'un mouvement, comme un défi. Il l'observa plisser les lèvres en une moue boudeuse et plisser son nez.

- Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle dépitée.

Elle rit un peu plus fort en constatant qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. Il se repassa la soirée dans la tête et comptabilisa un verre de vodka chez Emmett et déjà son deuxième verre de Whiskey ici. Effectivement, vu sa petite taille et sa petite corpulence, ça devait l'avoir assommée.

- On a qu'à parler musique, il fit un geste qui engloba la scène.

Il observa le sourire hésitant se former sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et il se sentit content.

- Okay ! Une chanson pour quand tu es triste, demanda-t-elle.

- Sweet Dreams, la version de Marilyn Manson, répondit-il sans hésitation. Toi ?

Elle mordit ses lèvres et se concentra sur un point juste à gauche de sa tête.

- J'aime plein de musique mais en ce moment, je pense que Lana Del Rey remporte le prix.

Le nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à la replacer ni à se rappeler ses musiques. Il haussa les épaules.

- A toi de poser la question, Masen.

- La chanson qui te met de bonne humeur.

- We are young de 3OH3.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce que c'était.

- Blink182, All the small things.

- Monsieur aime les classiques à ce que je vois.

- Tu connais ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Mon cousin Sam est fan.

- Parle-moi de ta famille, demanda-t-il sans y penser.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Le ton de Bella était avenant mais il sentait qu'elle faisait attention.

- Je sais pas. T'as combien de cousin ?

Il posa cette question car elle ne semblait pas avoir de problème à parler de ses cousins.

- Mon père a trois frères et une sœur. J'ai beaucoup de cousins. Eleazar a trois enfants, Sam, Rachel et Bree. Alistair n'en a pas. Marcus a deux filles Rebecca et Lauren. Et ma tante Sue a deux fils Seth et Brady. J'ai pas de cousin du côté de ma mère, son frère n'a pas d'enfant.

- Et ils sont mariés ou… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, il ne savait pas quoi demander.

- Sam est mariée à Emily, Rachel attend des jumeaux de son copain Paul et Bree sort avec Embry qui est le cousin d'Emily. Lauren sort avec Eric et Rebecca n'a personne. Seth est tout seul aussi et Brady est marié à Angela et ils ont un petit garçon, Collin.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre toutes ces conneries ? C'était sa famille, à elle.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Il haussa les épaules et devant le regard persistant qu'elle lui adressait, il comprit qu'elle attendait une autre réponse. Il prit une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre. Il sourit devant l'agressivité rentrée qui venait de ressortir. Quel était le lien entre le jour où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle et aujourd'hui ?

- J'imagine que connaître l'environnement dans lequel tu as grandi m'aiderait à comprendre la personne que tu es.

Il ne put s'empêcher que de rire franchement devant l'air ébahi de la jeune fille.

- Un psy ! cria-t-elle à moitié en sautant un peu sur son siège.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers la porte d'entrée, personne n'était entré.

- De quoi tu parles Bella ?

Elle avait peut-être bien plus bu qu'il ne le pensait.

- Tu es psy ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que c'est nul et que t'en es pas fier. OK, c'est peut-être chiant d'écoute la vie sans intérêt des gens mais ça a un intérêt médical, promis. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que –

- Je suis pas psy, déclara-t-il en la coupant.

- T'es sur ? demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.

- Certain, affirma-t-il en tentant de garder un air sérieux.

- Et toi ? Combien de cousins ?

- J'ai pas vraiment de famille, en fait.

- Comment s'appellent tes parents ?

Elisabeth et Edward.

Un air joyeux lui donnant un air un peu idiot se répandit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Edward comme toi ? lui aussi il fait un métier mystérieux ?

- Non il est mort.

- Oh non ! Je suis désolée Edward, je veux dire Masen. T'aurais du me dire de la boucler. Je la boucle, promis.

Elle le regarda avec la bouche plissée et des yeux suppliants. Il rit un petit peu en buvant le fond de son verre.

- C'est pas grave Bella, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu me ramènerais chez moi, je me sens vraiment pas bien là.

- Bien sûr.

Il se leva déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, fit un signe de tête au barman et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à Bella lorsqu'elle arriva. Ils commencèrent à marcher avant qu'elle s'arrête.

- On est venu à pied, pas vrai ?

Il hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Merde. Tu as une voiture ?

- Elle est chez Emmett. Et toi ?

- Je suis pas venue avec.

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira vers lui en la voyant frissonner.

- C'est bon, Bella, je te ramène chez toi.

Elle ne sentait que son bras autour d'elle et son corps qui la dominait, qui était tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être claustrophobe contre ce corps et pourtant elle enfouit son nez dans son torse. C'était difficile de marcher comme ça mais l'envie de vomir se faisait moins présente.

Quand il voulait séduire une fille, il ne tentait aucun contact physique c'était à elle de faire les premiers pas à elle d'avoir peur d'être rejetée mais Bella. Bella n'avait pas à faire tout ça, c'était lui qui avait supplié pour la voir, lui qui posait des questions sur elle, lui qui passait son bras autour d'elle, la trouille au ventre d'être rejeté.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues froides de Seattle, leurs pas semblant résonner à l'infini. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Edward ouvrit la porte et Bella se laissa tomber dans le siège. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte. Elle avait le tournis.

- Bella, où est-ce que tu habites ? murmura-t-il une fois entré dan la voiture.

- Tu sais, en arrivant au bar, je me suis dit que je pouvais partir comme tu savais pas où j'habitais.

- Mais tu n'es pas partie.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis aquiesça.

- Je te dirigerai.

Il hocha la tête et suivit les instructions qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne mit la musique que lorsqu'elle lui demanda.

Il écouta Eminem et Rihanna hurler leur complainte amoureuse et observa Bella chuchoter chaque mot.

- Tu aimes ?

- You'll always be my hero even now you've lost your mind.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de reposer sa tête contre la vitre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison. Elle se leva en baillant et il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Elle frotta ses yeux comme une enfant, de ses deux poings puis referma la porte. Il allait partir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit déjà fini.

- Bella ! Attends.

Elle releva la tête de la serrure de sa porte et pencha la tête.

- Je peux avoir ton numéro. S'il te plaît.

Elle lui donna et entra chez elle. Elle lui fit un geste de la main et referma la regarda le ciel et sourit aux étoiles.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Bella soupira. Cette gueule de bois lui semblait pire que la dernière fois, avec un parfum de tabac froid et de pluie qui lui collait à la peau. Elle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller et se retourna sur le ventre. Elle essaya de se rappeler de la soirée mais tout lui semblait fou. Elle se rappelait vaguement du bar, se rappelait avoir trop ouvert sa bouche mais impossible de dire à propos de quoi. Et ce nom, Masen, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans que sa réelle signification ne lui vienne. Elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait déposé et qu'elle était rentrée. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sentit le poids d'un corps sur son dos. Elle n'avait quand même pas- ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond, faisant basculer par terre le-dit corps. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était que Tanya puis rit en voyant l'air abasourdi qu'elle avait, les fesses sur le sol. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas en riant. Tanya se releva en bougonnant et la poussa pour s'allonger à côté d'elle.

- Très drôle, Bella, vraiment très drôle. Alors ce rendez-vous ?

- Comment Rose a trouvé Joseph ?

- Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre.

Bella roula des yeux et mit la couette sur sa tête. Tanya l'entendit donc parler sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait.

- Je n'entends pas à travers la couette, espèce d'enfant.

- J'étais complètement pétée, je m'en souviens quasiment pas. Heureuse ?

Elle tendit Tanya explosée de rire et décida de remettre la couette sur son visage.

- Tu lui as donné ton numéro au moins ?

- J'en sais rien, je pense pas.

- Tu lui as donné.

- Comment tu peux le savoir bordel ?

- La couette.

Bella l'enleva de mauvaise grâce et allait répéter sa question lorsqu'elle vit Tanya, portable en main.

- Tu as un message, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

* * *

**HAHA ! On se demande bien ce que peut être ce petit message... Moi je sais. Bon je poste ce chapitre plus tôt pour deux raisons : je suis en vacances et J'AI EU MON BAC ! Donc je vous donne un petit cadeau comme ça. Je réponds aux utilisateurs qui ont un compte FF par MP.**

** Bon alors si tu as aimé malgré l'absence notable de Edward, c'est que j'ai rempli mon objectif ! J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité entre Monsieur Pattinson et Joseph Morgan mais sérieusement, cet accent et ces fosettes ? Je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires qui font plaisir à lire et qui m'aide dans la construction de l'histoire. En espèrant que ce chapitre te plaise, merci pour la reviews !  
**

**Guest J'espère que la suite te plait et j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires. Merci  
**

**En attendant je vous invite à me laisser des reviews ! Al'  
**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Chapitre 5  
**

_L'amour n'est pas seulement un miracle né d'une rencontre, il est, jour après jour, ce que l'on veut qu'il soit. Martin Gray_

* * *

- Tu comptes nous le présenter un jour ?

Bella releva la tête de son pot de glace et regarda Tanya. Elle vit le sourire curieux de son amie, ses mains à plat sur la table et ses yeux verts glacés. Elle pencha la tête, imagina un instant la phrase se former dans sa tête. « Maman, c'est mon copain, Edward. » Non, elle ne s'imaginait pas faire ça, pas dans les milliers d'années à venir déjà. Elle imaginait déjà les yeux bleus de sa mère se teindre de douceur, elle sentait déjà les moqueries de sa famille et non, personne ne méritait de connaître sa famille, personne qu'elle amènerait du moins.

- Hum… J'ai pas envie de l'effrayer, non.

- Je pense que c'est trop tard, trésor, répondit la blonde avec un sourire moqueur. Je veux dire, il t'a rencontré, fit-elle avec un air évident.

Bella leva un sourcil face à la tentative d'humour de son amie.

- Haha, fut la réponse sarcastique de Bella.

Elle retourna à sa glace en pensant à la gêne qu'elle ressentirait si Tanya et Edward se retrouvait au même endroit. Ou si Edward et n'importe qui qu'elle connaissait se trouvait dans la même pièce. Elle penserait sans doute son temps à prier pour le sol s'entrouvre. Rien que d'imaginer les choses embarrassantes que sa famille pourrait dire ou faire la faisait rougir.

- Tu sais, ta famille va vouloir le rencontrer.

Bella soupira en se retenant de se frapper la tête dans la table. Elle fusilla à la place son amie du regard.

- Ils ne peuvent pas vouloir rencontrer quelqu'un dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler.

Tanya s'assit face à elle et contempla avec une grimace son amie. Des fois, elle avait vraiment pitié pour elle. Elle voyait déjà l'angoisse se peindre sur son visage, elle sentait déjà la tension qui l'animait.

- Bella, tu vas bien devoir leur en parler un jour, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sortie une fois avec ce gars et j'étais tellement faite que je ne m'en rappelle quasiment pas. Je n'ai même pas l'intention de le revoir.

Elle ferma le pot de glace, jeta la cuillère dans l'évier et rangea le pot. Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Tanya regarda avec peine le départ de son amie, ça lui brisait le cœur de la savoir aussi détruite. Et elle plaignait ce pauvre Edward qui allait se briser le cœur contre ses défenses. Elle savait que le départ abrupt de son amie signifiait la fin de la conversation. Elle soupira et se frotta le bout du nez, elle sentait le désastre.

* * *

Bella regardait méchamment son téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de donner son numéro à ce guignol ? Elle se désespérait, il fallait qu'elle arrête de boire comme ça, c'était déjà la deuxième gueule de bois en deux jours et c'était mauvais. Surtout qu'elle savait faire des choses embarassantes en étant bourrée. Elle jeta son portable sur un tas de linge dans le coin de sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision par terre et l'alluma. Elle zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un navet qui passait à la télévision. Elle le regarda avec consternation jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe de nouveau sur son mobile. Elle souffla et se leva. Putain de mec de merde.

« C'est Masen – le mec avec qui t'a pris un verre hier soir. Dis-moi comment va ta gueule de bois. »

Elle pourrait parier que ce crétin se croyait drôle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu oublier son nom – quoi qu'en fait elle avait oublié – mais ce n'était pas une raison de se moquer, certainement pas.

« Ma gueule de bois va bien, merci Masen. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'accident de voiture, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te supporter à l'hôpital. »

Elle envoya le message avant de regretter. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait mis cette foutue dernière phrase ? C'était nul ! Quelle grosse naze ! Elle se jeta dans son lit et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Elle regarda le téléphone, enleva le vibreur, se leva et regarda sa chambre. C'était un véritable bordel mais son mal de crâne l'empêchait vraiment de réfléchir correctement. Elle se décida à aller manger puisque Tanya l'avait coupé dans son repas avec ses questions incessantes, elle pourrait bien y retourner. Elle entendit un bip venant de son téléphone et se força à ne pas courir voir si Masen lui avait répondu.

« J'aurais un accident pour te voir, Bella. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Merde, le message était quasiment mignon. Elle détestait les trucs mignons, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre ? Elle était bloquée et souffla deux ou trois secondes. Heureusement qu'il ne lui disait pas des choses comme ça en face, sinon il ne verrait que la fumée qui s'échapperait après son départ précipité – elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de regarder des dessins animés.

« Ca va même si je pense t'en vouloir éternellement pour mon mal de crâne. »

Faire comme si la phrase n'existait pas était vraiment une excellente idée. Elle se tapota mentalement le dos et fila dans la cuisine. Elle était affamée. Elle attrapa une couverture qui trainait sur le canapé en pensant dans le salon et la mit autour d'elle, elle avait toujours été frileuse. Elle mettait toujours le chauffage à fond, la douche à 40 et pourtant, elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir froid – ce n'était pas une maladie, elle avait vérifié.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle eut envie d'un plat chaud et décida devant le manque flagrant de nourriture dans la cuisine de se faire un sandwich. Parce qu'il y avait au moins de quoi se faire un sandwich dans cette baraque ?! Elle débusqua des restes de pain de mie, du jambon et du cheddar et eut l'idée du siècle. Elle posa tout sur l'îlot de la cuisine et fila dans le placard chercher le fer à repasser et la table.

- Est-ce que tu comptes, hum, repasser ? demanda Tanya en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle était dans sa chambre, à côté de la cuisine, elle avait entendu Bella passer, elle avait hésité à se lever, à lui parler puis s'était décidé : c'était aussi chez elle et c'était son amie.

Elle connaissait Bella et savait qu'elle aimait que ce soit propre. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais touché un fer à repasser de sa vie, elle trouvait ridicule le temps que passait tout le monde à repasser des vêtements. C'était cette même perte de temps qui la faisait militer à ne pas faire son lit. Elle observa son amie se débattre jusqu'à tout poser sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était vraiment surprise de voir le « terrible et horrible objet du Démon » comme appelait la brune le fer à repasser.

- Je cuisine Tanya, déclara d'un air résolu cette dernière en branchant la prise.

- Avec le fer à repasser ? demanda, incrédule, la jeune femme.

- Et bien oui, répondit Bella avec un air qui laissait penser que son amie était lente.

Tanya se mit à sourire et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

- Je suis vraiment pressée de voir ça, très chère.

Bella lui fit un sourire plein de défi et commença à préparer ses sandwichs alors que le fer chauffait.

- Dis-moi Tanya, au bout de combien de temps le fer est chaud, demanda-t-elle, la tête dans un tiroir.

- Ca devrait être bon.

Elle observa son amie entourer d'aluminium les sandwichs et les repasser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ?!

Avec un grand sourire, Bella ouvrit l'aluminium et lui tendit.

- Goute, ordonna-t-elle avant de se saisir d'un énième sandwich.

Tanya soupira avant de se saisir du sandwich et en prit une bouchée.

- J'admets que c'est bon. C'est même une tuerie, ajouta-t-elle après en avoir repris.

Bella rit en continuant. Elle adorait les croque-monsieur.

Elle s'assit à la table face à son amie après avoir débranché le fer.

- Alors, tu vois qu'on peut cuisiner avec ta machine inutile ?

- J'ai reconnu que c'est excellent, ça va !

Elle appuya sur le sandwich d'un air distrait, soupira et finit par se gratter le bout du nez.

- Au fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Alec, lança-t-elle tout à trac.

Bella releva la tête pour dévisager son amie.

- Et bah tu vois ! C'est bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- On a parlé de plein de choses, de nos goûts et tout, c'était bien. On a été prendre un café, hier soir. Il m'a appelé, m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir alors j'y ai été. On a parlé et puis on est rentrés chacun chez soi. Tu sais, c'était bien d'être avec un gars qui s'intéressait à moi, pas à mon corps. Et il est si mignon, si gentil, et prévenant et adorable, et… Je sais pas.

Tanya haussa les épaules, gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment justifier ce qu'elle ressentait avec Alec, pensa-t-elle en roulant l'aluminium en boule. Bella sourit tendrement à la vue de son amie si lumineuse et expansive, si gênée.

- C'est génial, vraiment. Tu le revois quand ?

- Il n'est pas là toute la semaine, il travaille sur un chantier et il m'a dit qu'il serait sûrement trop fatigué pour sortir. Il est maçon ou quelque chose comme ça. T'imagines le corps qu'il doit avoir ? ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Bella rit, en voyant la Tanya qu'elle connaissait revenir. La Tanya gênée était attendrissante mais elle préférait la dévergondée. Les opposés s'attiraient, ça marchait aussi bien en amitié.

- Tu veux que j'imagine Alec nu ? plaisanta la brune.

Tanya grimaça et lança la boule d'aluminium dans la tête de son amie avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Fais pas la tête Tanya, c'est une bombe, j'en suis sûre, hurla-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de ton Edward, cria Tanya en réponse.

Justement, pensa Bella, il était temps qu'elle voit si il lui avait répondu. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se rappela avoir la cuisine à ranger. Et merde. Elle ramassa les produits qu'elle avait utilisé et les rangea, nettoya avec l'éponge l'îlot et alla jeter le fer et la planche à repasser dans le placard. Au moment où elle entra dans sa chambre elle constata avec joie qu'il bipait rouge. "Ca peut être n'importe qui, c'est pas forcément Masen." ne cessa-t-elle de penser en attrapant le mobile. C'est avec joie qu'elle constata que c'était lui.

« C'est méchant de dire ça. Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? » Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il lui avait envoyé il n'y a que deux minutes. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un rapide. Il avait sans doute autre chose à faire que de parler à une débile dans son genre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par quand est-ce qu'on se voit ?

« Est-ce que tu comptes encore me faire du chantage pour que je sorte ? » Elle envoya le message et s'allongea sur son lit.

Ton magazine est arrivé ! entendit-elle Tanya hurler.

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, elle manqua de tomber deux ou trois fois en trébuchant sur ses pieds. Elle arracha le papier des mains de son amie, arracha le papier qui l'entourait et se précipita dans sa chambre.

- Merci c'est pour le chien ? hurla Tanya.

- On a pas de chien, répondit Bella.

Elle ouvrit enfin le magazine et se plongea dans le Journal américain de la Médecine. Il n'y en avait que deux par mois et elle les dévorait.

* * *

Un bip énervant la réveilla. Elle souffla, ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son téléphone. Qui était le crétin qui l'appelait ?

- Allo.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

Elle reconnut la voix rauque de Masen, elle entendit un bruit de circulation dans le fond.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se releva, étouffa un bâillement et alluma la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux à cause de la brûlure de la lampe.

- Savoir quand est-ce qu'on se verra.

Elle l'entendit souffler de la fumée et pouvait se l'imaginer dans la rue en train de fumer – elle se demanda également quel était son téléphone. Elle pensa à de la pluie, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Ça pouvait pas attendre demain, merde ? bougonna-t-elle, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en sentant sa bague se prendre dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai envoyé un message y'a deux heures et t'as pas répondu. Et je voulais entendre ta douce voix et tes gentilles phrases.

Elle l'entendit émettre un petit rire et sentit elle-même ses lèvres s'étirer.

- Très drôle, crétin. T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à harceler à minuit et demi ?

Elle l'entendit rire de l'autre côté de la ligne et tira d'un coup sa main coincée dans ses cheveux. Elle grimaça à la douleur que ça lui causa.

- Tu dois avoir des tendances paranoïaques pour penser que je te harcèle tout le temps.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ou alors tu me harcèles vraiment.

- Sors avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Il toussa un peu, il devait avoir fini de fumer, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il travaillait de nuit.

- Masen… souffla-t-elle.

- Bellaaaaaaa, mima-t-il en allongeant la fin de son prénom, comme un enfant. S'il te plaît. Je te supplie métaphoriquement à genoux.

Elle rit un peu et souffla.

- Je suis fatiguée, Masen. Je reprends demain aprèm.

- Un minuscule oui et je te laisse. S'il te plaît.

- Dans une ou deux semaines, mon prochain congé, d'accord ?

- Mais Bella, c'est dans trop longtemps.

Il avait une petite voix, presque triste avec une trace de supplication. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'un gars comme lui attendait d'elle.

- Je travaille, Masen. Je peux pas. Point. Bonne nuit.

Et elle raccrocha. Merde à la fin. Elle éteignit le son du téléphone, le balança et s'endormit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, s'étira et, en voyant la lumière filtrée par ses volets fermés, se mit à sourire. Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit grands ses volets qui grincèrent. Un soleil éclatant brillait dans le ciel et Bella ferma les yeux sous le soleil qui réchauffa son visage. Elle adorait le soleil parce qu'elle aimait avoir chaud. Elle se rappela vaguement avoir raccroché au nez de Masen mais c'était difficile de se rappeler ce qu'on avait fait entre deux périodes de sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où émanait une chanson entraînante. Elle trouva Tanya en train de se déhancher et de chanter et elle s'appuya contre le chambranle en riant.

- Je te dérange peut-être, Cindy Lauper ?

Tanya se retourna et saisit les mains de Bella sans continuer de danser et de chanter.

- Oh non ! Tanya, je ne danse pas.. Je ne..

La blonde lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même.

- Chante avec moi ! Girls ! Just want to have fun !

Bella rit avant de totalement se lâcher au milieu de la cuisine. Et elles s'égosillèrent toutes les deux. Lorsque la chanson s'acheva et que Payphone résonna, elles se mirent à préparer leur repas.

- Tu manges quoi, vieille pouffe ?

- Je sais pas. Sans doute des pâtes.

Tanya la regarda avec la lèvre inférieure qui ressortait.

- D'accord, je t'en fais une portion.

- Tu me sauves la vie ! Parce que je reprends plus tôt que t-

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai dit oui. Dégage de ma cuisine.

- Quelle aigrie ! bougonna la blonde en sortant de la pièce.

Elle allait être foutrement en retard, merci beaucoup Tanya ! En effet, la blonde avait décidé qu'elle voulait du gruyère sur ses pâtes, qu'il fallait que Bella aille l'acheter. En véritable amie, elle y avait été, résultat : elle n'avait eu que 30 minutes pour se préparer et elle était maintenant joyeusement en retard. Et elle avait oublié son portable, stupide comme elle l'était. Elle attendait impatiemment que le feu passe au vert et se décida à regarder son portable. Elle avait un message de Masen : « S'il le faut. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour revoir ton doux visage. » Elle lâche son téléphone sur le siège passager lorsque des klaxons résonnèrent derrière elle et elle constata avec honte que le feu était au vert. Elle enclencha le levier de vitesse et son camion fit un épouvantable bruit devant l'assaut.

Siobhan lui fit savoir qu'elle serait aujourd'hui avec le Docteur Hale en neurochirurgie et elle s'y dirigea avec joie.

- Bonjour, Rosalie.

- Tiens, fit celle-ci en lui remplissant les bras de dossier. Ton patient préféré est arrivé, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Bella fouilla avec empressement pour enfin trouver celui qui l'intéressait, elle posa le reste sur le comptoir des infirmières, elle n'était pas la seule interne ici et se dirigea vers la 303.

- Bonjour Jasper !

L'homme blond lui sourit de son lit d'hôpital.

- Où est votre femme ?

- Que serait Alice sans son café, sourit-il.

Jasper était arrivé à l'hôpital le même jour qu'elle, il y a deux ans, au début de son internat. Il avait une tumeur au cerveau. Elle avait été enlevé, elle revenait, étendait ses ramifications. Ils s'entendaient très bien.

- Encore en train de parler de moi dans mon dos, très cher mari. Bonjour Bella, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et regarda son mari tout en buvant son café.

- Quel est le plan, Bella ? demanda-t-elle avec son air distingué.

Bella n'aimait pas beaucoup Alice, elle lui semblait hautaine et trop joyeuse pour être honnête. C'était une personne de la famille dans tout ce qu'il y de plus ennuyant. Mais Bella s'était attaché à Jasper.

- Le Docteur va de nouveau opérer Jasper, la tumeur est parfaitement atteignable.

Elle lui sourit gentiment parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle l'aimait bien et elle trouvait dommage qu'il doive passer par toutes ces épreuves. Il était un avocat connu dans le pénal, avait bien réussi, était heureux avec sa femme qui l'aimait – bien qu'elle l'ennuyait, Bella reconnaissait de l'amour quand elle en voyait.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, pas vrai ? soupira Alice en passant sa main manucurée dans ses cheveux courts.

- Alice, bébé, ça va aller, sourit Jasper en étendant sa main vers elle.

Sa femme la saisit en souriant.

- Je vais vérifier vos constantes et le Docteur Hale passera vous voir dans quelques temps.

La journée continua, coula doucement et Bella sentit son humeur dépérir. Elle était sujette à ces baisses de régime où elle sentait les larmes brûler dans ses yeux, où elle repensait à tous les moments tristes de son existence, où les moments heureux apparaissaient comme une image à jamais inatteignable, où la nostalgie s'emparait d'elle ne la laissant qu'un amas de peine.

* * *

**23H00**

L'hôpital était vide, vide, vide. Et elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire. Alors Rose avait décidé que ce serait vraiment génial de lui faire remplir, plein de dossier. Sentez le sarcasme. Elle était dégoutée, c'était quoi ces débilités à faire ? Elle remplissait consciencieusement les dossiers lorsqu'on l'interrompit.

- Hum… Excusez-moi ?

Elle releva la tête du comptoir et observa la jeune pétasse souriante devant elle.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Le visage de la jeune blonde s'éclaira.

- Ouais, ce serait trop cool. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un vous voyez-

Bella cessa d'écouter trop concentrée sur le fait que cette jeune personne parlait en mâchant son chewing-gum comme une vache.

- Qui cherchez-vous ? Un nom et un prénom.

- Tanya Denali.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent ronds alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage.

- Vous êtes Heidi.

Les yeux de la jeune dinde s'élargirent et un sourire immense prit place sur son visage.

- Comment vous le savez ? Est-ce que vous êtes médium ou un truc du genre ?

- Je connais Tanya, je vais vous l'appeler, tout de suite.

En secret, Bella jubilait. Heidi était la petite sœur de Tanya, cette dernière passait son temps à s'en plaindre ( - Je te jure, Bella, elle est idiote. Mais c'est pas sa faute, c'est ma petite sœur, je l'aime beaucoup mais elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervant.). Bella tapa le numéro de son beeper l'appelant au poste des infirmières.

- Elle arrive. Alors comme ça, je peux enfin rencontrer la fameuse petite sœur de Tanya, fit-elle semblant de s'extasier.

Heidi pouffa et Bella aperçut Rose qui passait derrière si bien qu'elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Rosalie fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers elle avant de dévisager Heidi.

- Docteur Hale, je vous présente Heidi, la petite sœur de Tanya Denali.

- Oh.

Et dans ce Oh, Bella lut la compréhension et un semblant de sarcasme.

- Est-ce que Tanya se présente bientôt ?

- Le docteur l'a bipé, genre, répondit Heidi, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Parfait, répondit Rose en souriant également. Je ne peux pas attendre ça, murmura-t-elle discrètement à Bella.

-Tu m'as appelé, Bella ? demanda Tanya en arrangeant sa blouse. Je jure que ce patient adore me vomir dessus, siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Oui, ta sœur Heidi est là.

L'effet fut immédiat, Tanya releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ronde et scruta le hall. Lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçut sa sœur, elle tourna la tête vers ses deux consœurs qui se contentèrent de grands sourires et la narguèrent d'un signe de la main. Tanya ne put que les fusiller du regard avant de rejoindre sa sœur qui la prit dans ses bras.

Rose et Bella partirent en riant.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusée tiens.

-Ce que tu es méchante, Rose.

- S'il te plaît Bella, tu ne te donnes pas assez de crédit.

Rosalie balaya l'air de la main, elles se lancèrent un coup d'œil en coin et rirent de nouveau.

- Je viens demain matin à dix heures pour avoir les détails.

- Hum.. Rose.

- Quoi ? grogna la blonde.

Elle sentait que Bella allait vouloir contrecarrer ses plans, elle l'avait senti dans son ton.

- Je finis à six heures donc, j'ai envie de te dire, j'ai pas envie de me lever à dix heures.

Rose fit la moue, la lèvre inférieure en avant mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

- Mais je finis dans une heure, moi ! bouda-t-elle.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Mon patron est un tyran, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Allez travailler, Swan.

Bella se gela en entendant la voix et se retourna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et les yeux semi-ouverts.

- Comment ça va, docteur Siobhan ?

La femme plissa les yeux et mit son index et son majeur devant ses yeux avant de les pointer vers Bella. Elle répéta l'action une deuxième fois avant de tourner les talons. Bella grimaça alors qu'elle entendait Rose pouffer à côté d'elle. Puis elle se rappela Tanya lui mimant il y a deux jours Siobhan avec son amoureux. Un léger sourire sarcastique s'épanouit sur son visage et elle se tourna vers son amie.

- Tais-toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de grogner devant le visage moqueur de son amie.

Elle retourna voir les patients de la neuro après avoir mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie.

* * *

**Olà ! J'étais en vacances, comme tout le monde et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas d'ordi. Mais BREF, le principal étant que le nouveau chapitre est là. Je travaille dessus depuis au moins 4 mois, j'ai eu du mal et je suis impatiente d'entendre votre critique - positives comme négatives.**

**Sinon j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et je répondrai aux reviews par MP. Je vous invite à me laisser vos avis, Al'.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

__**Chapitre 6  
**

_« Elle souriait de ce sourire vague qui semblait promettre toujours pour ne jamais tenir. » Maupassant_

* * *

« J'espère que t'as bien dormi, espèce de marmotte. Moi je vais aller me coucher. »

Le message avait été reçu à onze heures ce matin. Hum, ce qui voulait dire qu'il travaillait d'environ une heure du matin à onze heures. Ce qui l'avançant pas plus dans sa recherche de travail… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire comme travail ? Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils s'envoyaient des messages tout le temps et le mystère ne faisait que se renforcer. Elle roula jusqu'au bout de son lit, un sourire aux lèvres – ce qui était rare juste après son réveil. Edward la mettait de bonne humeur, Edward la rendait heureuse juste par ses mots. Elle attacha ses cheveux au sommet de son crâne en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre.

« Je viens de me réveiller et j'ai décidé que tu étais chauffeur de poids lourd. Est-ce que j'ai (enfin) touché le gros lot ? J'espère que ta nuit aura été bonne. »

Elle se leva en sautillant, chantonnant un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit en grand les volets, d'un air heureux et grogna en constatant que le ciel ne reflétait pas du tout son humeur. Une pluie s'abattait sans discontinuer, le ciel était gris et tout le paysage était trempé, dégoulinant d'eau comme une éponge ayant trop absorbée. Elle referma violement la fenêtre et soupira – pour une fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Elle vit l'heure, constata qu'il était une heure trop tôt et décida de faire des crêpes. Un plat chaud, un Capuccino et tout serait parfait. Ca la maintiendrait bien au chaud pour cette terrible journée bien qu'en ce moment, elle ne ressentait pas le froid au fond du ventre. Elle sifflota un air - que Tanya lui souffla plus tard être I'm sexy and I know it – et prépara la pâte. Elle fit sauter la première crêpe et en profita pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone et constata qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et mit la pâte dans la poêle, « aller, aller » chantonnait-elle dans sa tête, ses yeux voltigeant de la crêpe à son téléphone. Elle appuya sur les messages et retourna la crêpe et lut le message.

« Ma nuit aurait été platoniquement meilleure avec toi, si tu me permets le jeu de mots. Je m'ennuie Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle soupira et un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle attrapa le téléphone et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je fais des crêpes. Et toi ? »

Elle appuya lorsqu'elle constata que sa crêpe était tout simplement en train de brûler.

- Merde, siffla-t-elle en la jetant dans l'évier.

Elle se concentra sur les crêpes suivantes et posa la poêle lorsque son portable vibra de nouveau.

« J'en veux ! Bella, je jure devant Dieu qu'il m'en faut sinon je risque de faire un malheur. »

Elle rit, secoua la tête, quelques mèches s'échappant de son élastique et elle continua à cuisiner – elle ne répondrait pas à ça, elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça en fait. Elle termina de faire les crêpes et s'essuya le front, ça lui avait donné chaud. Elle attrapa une crêpe et son téléphone qui venait de vibrer.

« Laisse tomber, je viens de trouver un sachet de Pringles. C'est bien meilleur. Et au fait, je ne suis pas routier ou chauffeur de poids lourd. Désolé. »

Elle sourit et mordit dans sa crêpe. Elle scruta le plafond, cherchant quoi répondre, cherchant un métier. Elle avala son bout de crêpe alors que Tanya rentrait en baillant dans la cuisine. Elle frotta ses cheveux en bataille et attrapa le plat près de la cuisinière.

- T'as fait des crêpes ? » grogna-t-elle en se vautrant sur la chaise de la cuisine.

- Non, ce sont des lentilles.

Tanya la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, plissant ses yeux. Elle eut un rire sarcastique avant de regarder de nouveau le plat.

- Qui travaille entre une heure et onze heures du matin ?

- Je sais pas, des médecins peut-être, grogna sarcastiquement la blonde.

Elle se serait tapée pour avoir été aussi idiote. Il devait être médecin, il avait pas l'air idiot et il avait pris soin d'elle et il avait des horreurs à la con.

« Médecin ! Tu es médecin ! Ce qui est étrange vu ton hygiène de vie déplorable. ) »

Elle attrapa une deuxième crêpe et se remit à fredonner.

- Non tu n'as pas de passion dans le pantalon, désolée.

Elle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De cette chanson merdique que tu fredonnes. Ta bonne humeur me donne la nausée, je vais me laver.

Elle attrapa une énième crêpe et sortit en bougonnant de la cuisine. Mouais, on avait fait mieux comme discussion joyeuse. Elle haussa les épaules, Tanya n'avait qu'à rester un tas de merde de mauvaise humeur, elle s'en brossait. Il était peut-être temps d'aller se laver mais Tanya y allait et ce dragon allait la réexpédier dans sa chambre à coup de pied dans les fesses si elle la dérangeait. Elle se leva en soupirant, rangea le plat dans le four et partit dans sa chambre après avoir attrapé son téléphone au passage. Elle ramassa un pull qui traînait sur le canapé et alla le jeter sur la pile de fringues dans le coin de sa chambre. Il était bien temps de faire une lessive et honnêtement ça la gonflait. Alors qu'elle trait les couleurs son téléphone vibra. Elle résista à l'envie de sauter dessus comme une adolescente de quatorze ans et termina de trier.

« Ca va, c'est juste que je mange dans mon lit des fois et j'oublie de retirer les trucs. En l'écrivant, je me rends compte que ça fait un peu crade… Et non, je ne suis pas médecin. Essaie encore. »

Elle soupira lourdement en faisant la moue. Merde, elle trouverait jamais. Et ses habitudes alimentaires étaient vraiment mauvaises.

« Je ne te dirai même pas à quel point c'est mauvais pour la santé et je ne parlerai même pas de l'hygiène. Alors t'es un chômeur qui a une passion folle pour Chasse & Pêche et les émissions du matin. »

Elle rit, fière de sa bonne blague et se dirigea vers la buanderie, les mains chargés de vêtements.

* * *

**15h00**

Seigneur si elle avait besoin de l'avis d'Alice Brandon quand à ce qu'elle devait porter comme fringue elle lui aurait demandé ! Cette femme l'énervait, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Honnêtement, elle était tranquillement en train de marcher dans le couloir, bougonnant à propos d'Edward qui mettait des heures à répondre, qui faisait contracter son estomac d'appréhension. Il avait fallu que Alice soit allée chercher un café – un énième truc pour qu'elle soit un peu plus une pile électrique pleine d'énergie, de bons conseils et de joie à revendre – et qu'elle ait décidé de lui donner quelques bons conseils. Non, vraiment, merci, elle n'avait pas besoin de conseil. Mais Alice n'écoutait rien, n'écoutait pas son mari qui lui répétait qu'il n'aimait pas le lait dans le café, n'écoutait pas le médecin qui lui demandait de ne rien apporter de trop gras, n'écoutait pas quand on ne voulait pas de conseils, n'écoutait pas quand sa mère lui demandait de se taire pour l'Amour de Dieu, Alice n'écoutait rien.

- Je sais Madame Brandon, je ferai mon possible pour mieux.. hum.. accorder mes vêtements.

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de sourire sans faire transparaître son envie de lui planter son crayon dans la gorge.

- Penses-y Bella, ce serait parfait.

Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux, plein de joie et partit à moitié en sautillant dans le couloir. Bella la regarda, une moue dégoûtée au visage. Les gens heureux lui donnaient une profonde envie de vomir, en plus d'un goût de déjà-vu.

* * *

**3H00**

Bella avait toujours eu peur d'être rejetée, elle avait toujours craint qu'on l'abandonne. Elle s'était toujours cru insignifiante alors forcément quand ce bellâtre d'Edward Cullen lui avait demandé un rendez-vous, elle avait tout de suite cherché le piège. Elle était passée de la phrase « Il est sans doute marié. » à celle qui disait « Il doit vraiment être en manque. » en moins de dix microsecondes. C'était un des problèmes dans le fait d'être surdouée : son cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais. Etant plus petite, il lui arrivait de passer des nuits dans le noir sans dormir à se préparer mentalement à l'imprévu de la mort de ses grands-parents à la trahison de sa meilleure amie. Et lorsqu'enfin elle s'endormait, épuisée, elle se réveillait avec des maux d'estomac causés par l'anxiété. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, Bella Swan paraissait aux yeux de tous comme une jeune fille sans véritables sentiments, réputation qu'elle avait construite de toutes pièces pour mieux se protéger. On réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'attaquer une forteresse dite imprenable.

Sauf que Masen était là, comme une fleur, la bouche en cœur, ne semblant pas prendre en compte les messages qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer qui disaient tous la même chose : Eloigne-toi ! Elle regarda avec les yeux froncés le jeune homme.

- Tu peux répéter ça ?

Un sourire tordu s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean noir.

- Pour que tu l'enregistres sur ton dictaphone ? Même pas la peine.

Il lui sourit encore en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un chiot.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me veux, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle remarqua ses yeux qui partirent un instant sur le côté avant de rencontrer les siens.

- Je sais pas très bien encore.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. Elle n'allait pas le laisser jouer avec elle, tenir son cœur au bout de fils invisibles.

- Je ne peux pas jouer, Masen, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai pas la force.

Elle esquissa un geste des mains et les laissa lourdement retomber à ses côtés il vit toute son impuissance dans ce geste. Elle le regarda, pinça les lèvres dans une expression peiné et tourna les talons.

Il regarda son dos s'éloigner par les portes automatiques en se frottant la nuque. Il faisait tout de travers. Il savait exactement pourquoi il l'invitait, pourquoi il l'appelait à des heures impossibles. Il avait besoin de la faire sortir de son organisme, de son esprit, elle le distrayait, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, Victoria ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il soupira, sachant que tout se déciderait ce soir. Soit il retournait dans l'hôpital la suppliant à genoux de le reprendre, soit il partait, lui tournait le dos, laissant de Bella qu'une jolie image dans son esprit, un puzzle à jamais incomplet. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur le banc à côté de l'entrée des Urgences. S'il rentrait dans cet hôpital, il devrait vraiment y mettre tout ce qu'il avait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tricher avec elle ( _« Tu as un don pour marcher sur le fil fin qui sépare la vérité du mensonge, mon cœur, utilise-le. »_) mais il ne pouvait pas avec elle. Il se sentait contraint de tout lui dire, à chaque question qu'elle posait il ne lui répondait que la vérité – ou un mensonge par omission, ce qui, à son sens, était la même chose. Alors il finirait par l'aimer, elle et tout ce qu'elle était et il devrait partir – parce qu'il finissait toujours par partir, pas vrai ? – et il se briserait le cœur en brisant le sien. C'était voué à l'échec et il était assez intelligent pour fuir ce problème, cette histoire impossible. Se lancer à cœur perdu dans une stupide histoire, ce n'était pas son genre et même si Bella représentait une proie intéressante pour ce qu'il avait besoin, il n'était pas prêt à risquer son propre bonheur. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, en sortit son couteau suisse – unique cadeau de sa petite sœur – qu'il posa sur le banc en bois et prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se mit au travail. Deux cigarettes plus tard, E+B était gravé sur le banc en bois, il espérait secrètement que quelqu'un le lise et s'imagine une belle histoire d'amour qui finissait bien –une de celle que Bella et lui ne pouvait se permettre. Il se leva et partit les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, son « Au revoir, Bella » envolé avec le vent.

* * *

Elle entra dans les Urgences, le cœur palpitant, les joues roses de colère. Elle était juste sortie fumer, pour se détendre, il était trois heures du matin - et un enfoiré l'avait réveillé la nuit d'avant – le même qui venait ici, tenter de briser son cœur parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'était qu'un enfant, jouant avec les femmes comme avec un jouet. Elle savait que les enfants se lassaient vite, qu'ils veulent toujours mieux, toujours la dernière mode et si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'était pas, c'était à la mode. Elle secoua la tête, repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire et comprit qu'il était parti. Elle devrait peut-être aller le voir, lui dire qu'elle était désolée d'être une naze dans le genre _hargneuseagressivesansconfia nceenelle_. Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Ce n'était pas comme si ses sentiments étaient sincères, ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit avait parlé de sentiment. Elle se laissait avoir, elle finissait _toujours_ par se lasser avoir on dirait. Si jamais il lui reparlait, elle dirait non, elle lui dirait stop, elle dirait _Masen, je peux pas, je veux pas, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille, je suis déjà trop attaché à toi, ne me force pas à être plus attaché, je suis morte de trouille._ C'était la pire idée du siècle et elle n'oserait jamais lui dire ça. Elle soupira, regarda sa montre et sortit de sa stupeur en constatant que c'était la fin de sa pause et qu'elle avait d'autres dossiers à remplir. C'était le problème avec la neurologie. Les cas étaient intéressants mais il fallait tout noter, tout le temps et elle avait beaucoup plus de temps libre pour le faire que lorsqu'elle était aux Urgences.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit occupé, elle avait besoin de ne pas penser. Heureusement, elle était libre dans trois heures, capable de trouver le sommeil et d'oublier tout – au moins pour quelques heures. Elle s'assit au bureau dans une pièce au calme et se mit à écrire les dossiers, à recopier les notes des médecins qui l'avaient précédé. Elle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chances, qu'elle avait toujours été un peu chat noir, un peu poissarde. Elle n'avait jamais été très habile dans l'art des sentiments. Tanya savait quoi faire dans ces situations, elle, elle n'était qu'embarras - le vilain petit canard s'enfonçant dans de la vase – et maladresse. Elle soupira, elle n'était pas faite pour le bonheur, il y a des choses comme ça. Elle se frotta le front et se décida à se concentrer sur ses dossiers.

- Swan ?

Elle releva violemment la tête en reconnaissant la voix de sa supérieure.

- Vous êtes invitée à la soirée où se réunissent les docteurs, les donateurs de l'hôpital et les membres du conseil.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front.

- Je ne pense pas-

Elle regarda avec frustration les lèvres de Siobhan s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

- On ne vous demande pas de penser. J'ai fait passer ça pour une invitation ? C'est un ordre.

Elle pinça les lèvres et sortit. Bella contempla avec dépit la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une robe qui la boudinerait au milieu de gens plein d'argent à qui elle devrait lécher les bottes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y était invitée. Ses résultats étaient bons mais pas extraordinaires, elle ne s'était jamais illustrée ( et n'en ressentait pas le besoin, merci de s'en soucier ) et n'avait aucune relation qui lui aurait permis d'accéder à la Sacro-Sainte soirée. Mais comme l'avait dit Siobhan, ce n'était pas son avis qu'on lui demandait.

* * *

**6H00**

Elle retint un bâillement en se frottant les yeux. Seigneur qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture – ou Tank, gracieuseté de Rose – et laissa tomber ses clés devant la porte. Et merde, siffla-t-elle. Elle ramassa les clés, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec de l'eau gelée et elle frissonna. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes de rage qui s'amoncelaient derrière ses paupières. Cette journée, soirée, _peuimportelenomquonluidonnai t_, était merdique et elle voulait son lit. Maintenant. Elle attrapa les clés avec énervement et entra dans le véhicule. Elle frissonna et se frotta les mains. Elle était gelée, elle sentait le froid qui pesait ses épaules et savait qu'à moins de prendre une douche brûlante et elle ne s'en débarrasserait pas. Elle alluma le moteur et tenta de démarrer le chauffage. Elle toucha son nez et constata qu'il était froid, il était temps qu'elle abandonne son camion adoré pour se trouver une voiture qui la maintiendrait au chaud. Bella détestait avoir froid et elle sacrifierait son bien le plus précieux sur l'autel du soleil. Elle se décida à sortir du parking, plus tôt elle serait chez elle, plus tôt elle se retrouverait dans sa douche, puis, finalement, dans son lit.

Elle ne put longtemps empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Masen. Où était-il ? Est-ce que, comme hier soir, il était dehors ? Avec son T-shirt fin, les mains dans les poches, clope au bec ? Elle se remémora la brève rencontre et constata qu'en effet, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt blanc et son jean noir. Et il n'avait même pas eu l'air d'avoir froid alors que son être à elle gelait. Mais ça ne servait à rien de se poser toutes ces questions, elle avait été idiote de prendre ces flirts au sérieux, elle aurait dû continuer à jouer au lieu de le faire fuir avec ses envies de sérieux, avec ses questions débiles. Pourtant lorsqu'elle regardait les séries à la télé, elle trouvait ces filles pathétiques de toujours chercher à se poser, à enfermer ces pauvres garçons dans une pièce où tout ne tournait qu'autour d'elles. Mais elle était pareille, bornée, stupide, inconsciente, égoïste. Elle voulait se l'approprier, déjà, comme si ( par le simple fait qu'il lui ait adressé la parole plus d'une fois ) il devenait soudain sa propriété à elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il ait eu un seul geste déplacé ou même un geste qui aurait pu amener à penser qu'elle était plus qu'une simple rencontre. Elle avait sans doute imaginé des choses, donner à des sourires et des regards une signification plus profonde qu'ils n'en avaient. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se plonger dans ces histoires d'amour parce que sa vie devenait un roman où un sourire se transformait en promesse. Elle secoua la tête et eut un sourire désabusé. Peut-être que Rachel avait raison, peut-être qu'elle finirait vieille fille. Peut-être qu'elle était trop étrange, pas assez jolie, trop transparente. Peut-être que c'était ce qui l'attendait. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas, ça devrait pourtant mais non, tant qu'elle ne souffrait plus, elle choisirait n'importe quelle vie.

Elle entra dans la maison, laissa son sac dans l'entrer et fila dans la douche. Elle laissa l'eau brulante dévaler son dos sans bouger, juste pour que ça la réchauffe, pour que la glace qui semblait raidir tous ses membres s'en aille. Elle accrocha ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne après s'être lavée et s'enroula dans son peignoir après être sortie de la douche. Elle enfila son pyjama et y ajouta des chaussettes et une polaire. Elle se coucha en position fœtale et rabattit la couette sur sa tête. Elle avait toujours l'impression que la glace prenait place dans son être. Une glace malfaisante qui étendait son empire à partir de son cœur. Une glace qu'on pourrait nommer Masen.

* * *

**14H00**

Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les paupières, elle tendit la main, tâtonnant sur le sol à la recherche du portable et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne rencontra rien. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devrait forcément allumer la lumière pour le trouver. Elle pencha la tête et constata par la lumière qui filtrait des volets qu'il devait être jour depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle se leva et lorsque son pied cogna dans un objet non identifié, elle décida que cette journée serait merdique. Elle ouvrit les volets et constata que malgré la lumière qui avait filtré, le ciel était gris et l'air froid. Elle resserra les bras autour de son corps, elle allait détester cette journée. Elle sortit de sa chambre en traînant les pieds, n'entendit aucun bruit et comprit que Tanya était partie. Elle vit son sac qu'elle avait abandonné hier soir et fouilla mollement dedans afin d'en sortir son téléphone. Avec ses horaires, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé à sa famille depuis des lustres, surtout à sa sœur. Elle entra dans la cuisine et mit l'eau de la machine à chauffer en appelant sa sœur. Elle coinça le mobile entre son oreille et son épaule et chercha les capsules pour se préparer un Cappucino – ne jamais compter sur elle lorsqu'elle venait se lever si elle n'avait rien dans le ventre.

- Ouais ?

- J'aimerais parler à ma sœur, monsieur le paysan.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ça soeur était une vraie campagnarde aussi bien dans son caractère que dans sa façon de parler.

- J'ai vu que c'était toi, vieille branche. J'attends patiemment ton appel depuis des lustres.

Elle se dirigea vers la machine, mit la capsule de lait et déclencha la machine.

- Y'en a qui bosse, Jane. Et tu aurais pu m'appeler.

- Tu me fais chier. Je t'ai envoyé un message pour ton anniversaire je te ferai dire.

- Et je me suis sentie très honorée que tu le fasses, crois-le bien.

Elle entendit sa sœur bougonner à l'autre bout de la ligne alors qu'elle mettait la capsule de café.

- Peu importe, quand est-ce que tu viens à la maison ? Tu devrais voir Rachel, elle est énorme ! Tante Carmen la supplie d'aller à Seattle et de rester à l'hôpital mais tu connais Rachel, elle lui rit au nez et continue de porter des trucs. Bree arrête pas de lui dire que si elle aime tant porter, elle aurait dû faire déménageur. Rachel lui a jeté un carton vide dans la tête.

Les deux sœurs s'esclaffèrent, Bella n'ayant aucun mal à se représenter la scène – assez commune dans sa famille. Brusquement, elle eut envie de les revoir, de déambuler dans Forks, d'aller de maison en maison. Sa famille lui manquait, elle n'avait connu qu'eux toute sa vie.

- Ca ressemble à du Bree et à du Rachel, oui. Et toi, demanda-t-elle en prenant sa première gorgée de café, comment ça se passe ?

- Je suis en vacances, je ne reprends que début octobre.

Bella croqua dans une gaufre qu'elle avait déniché dans un placard en s'asseyant à table.

- Toujours dans la pâtisserie, oui. D'ailleurs, Maman m'avait mis des muffins dans son dernier colis, ils venaient de toi ?

- Elle t'en a filé ? Ouais, c'est le patron qu'a dit que je pouvais en ramener un peu chez moi, pour le faire goûter à tout le monde.

Bella fronça les sourcils, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi, mais quelque chose la dérangait dans le ton de la voix de Jane.

- Jane, souffla-t-elle.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne alors que Bella commençait déjà à grignoter l'intérieur de ses joues.

- Tu te rappelles ce gars sont je t'avais parlé ? entendit-elle la réponse anxieuse de sa petite sœur.

- Liam, répondit-elle directement.

Si ce bâtard avait fait quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, il allait payer.

- Je l'ai quitté mais Bella, il me fait tellement peur et je ne suis pas forte comme Maman et toi, je ne suis pas capable de rester toute seule maintenant, j'ai tout le temps peur. Toi, tu aurais trouvé un moyen, un truc intelligent mais je lui ai juste dit qu'il me foutait la trouille et je suis partie. Mais il sait où j'habite, où je travaille.

- Jane, écoute-moi attentivement. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non mais c'est dans son regard, il me fait flipper.

Bella reposa son gâteau, elle n'avait plus faim.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes, s'il te plaît.

Appeler la police ne servirait à rien, ils seraient impuissants puisque ce connard n'avait rien fait à sa sœur. Envoyer deux ou trois personnes lui apprendre à laisser sa sœur en paix ne ferait sans doute qu'attiser sa colère. Elle pensa à Masen, qui s'était retrouvé blesser pour avoir appris à un inconnu à bien traiter une femme. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier, elle doutait qu'il serait d'accord pour faire une descente à Forks et défoncer la tête d'un Irlandais. Elle se frotta le front, prit une gorgée de café.

- Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord Jane ? Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Juste préviens tout le monde que tu n'es plus avec, d'accord ?

Elle entendit sa sœur soupirer de soulagement et sourit, tant que Jane se sentit bien, c'était l'essentiel.

- Merci Bella.

- Y'a pas de souci, Jane. Il est bien tôt l'heure que j'aille travailler et je suis toujours en pyjama. Tiens-moi en courant d'accord ? Bisous.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle avait été idiote de promettre que rien n'arriverait à sa sœur, elle habitait à plus d'une heure de voiture, comment elle pourrait la protéger ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez et j'attends vos avis - positifs ou négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**  
** Al'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_"C'est dans le rapport à autrui qu'on prend conscience de soi c'est bien ce qui rend le rapport à autrui insuportable." Michel Houellebecq_

* * *

Ca faisait dix jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward Cullen. Pas qu'elle ait compté mais elle avait malheureusement une bonne mémoire. Et voilà qu'elle était au commissariat parce qu'il l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

- Hum.. Je viens pour Edward Cullen. Il m'a appelé et je… Enfin vous voyez…

Elle triturait ses mains, cherchant quoi dire. C'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'elle ne prenait pas le temps de tout envisager avant d'agir et elle crevait de peur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de prendre des risques pour Edward.

- Ah ouais ?

L'officier ne lui prêtait pas attention et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était ici. C'était il y a une heure alors je ne sais pas si…

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en continuant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement anxieuse de s'être fait avoir, d'être tombée dans un piège. Elle n'avait confiance en personne et se sentait toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Ouais venez.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle, appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

Elle l'observa boucler sa ceinture puis relever le visage et lui sourire.

- Salut. Merci d'être venue me chercher. Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je ne pouvais appeler que toi.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. J'espère que tu n'as fait exprès de finir ici pour que m'obliger à venir.

Il rit en secouant la tête.

- Merci.

Il enfila son blouson et sortit de la pièce. Ils marchèrent côte à côte vers l'entrée.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ne pas me demander ce qui m'a amené ici.

- Ca ne me regarde pas. Tu me le diras si tu veux, répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Elle haussa les épaules et observa le jeune homme signer la feuille sur le comptoir. Il avait une jolie écriture. Il la sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant le stylo.

Elle avait très envie de savoir comment Edward s'était retrouvé ici. Cependant, elle n'était pas le genre à poser des questions.

- Je me suis battu avec un gars. Le filc m'a foutu en taule parce que j'ai contesté le fait qu'il relâche l'autre connard.

Elle hocha la tête sans commenter puis observa le visage du jeune homme. Sa mâchoire était serrée à l'extrême et ses yeux avaient presque virés au noir. Il se pinça brièvement l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

- On y va ?

- On peut y aller là ?

- Bien sûr, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez je t'emmène manger.

Il posa sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille afin de la diriger vers la sortie.

- Au fait, je suis désolée d'être arrivée si tard mais mon chef n'a pas voulu me laisser partir et je…

Elle mordit une fois de plus sa lèvre. Elle se sentit d'un coup tiré vers l'arrière. Ils venaient de sortir du bâtiment lorsqu'Edward posa ses mains sur ses épaules et abaissa son regarda face au sien.

- Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que t'arrives immédiatement. Tu as un travail, je comprends. C'est déjà très gentil d'être venue me chercher.

Il ne dit pas qu'après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois, il était réellement surpris qu'elle vienne. Elle recula après avoir haussé les épaules.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser là. Allez, sortons d'ici.

Elle abrégea la conversation parce qu'elle sentait bien qu'ils allaient déraper. Il avait été trop proche, il avait envahi son espace vital et elle le détestait pour ça. Mais il avait été le premier depuis longtemps a osé braver les limites qu'elle avait imposé et qui finissait par l'isoler et elle le remerciait pour ça. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la ville, à la recherche d'un restaurant.

- Tu sais c'est quoi le QI des génies ? demanda-t-il tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'information.

- Quelque chose comme 150, non ?

- Je suis à 180.

Il ne disait pas ça pour qu'elle l'admire ou quoi que ce soit, il avait juste envie de lui dire des choses sur lui, il voulait qu'elle le connaisse. Même s'il se devait de lui cacher les choses les plus importantes, il pouvait au moins lui donner des informations sans grande importance. Bella lui donna un coup d'épaule joueur qui le fit rire.

- Ca va les chevilles, le petit rouquin. Et c'est même pas aussi génial que Peter…

- Tu connais un gars à plus de 180 ?

- Ouaip. (Pause.) Dans une série.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne connais personne qui a un QI de 190, Bella.

Il avait un ton légèrement moqueur qui exaspéra la jeune fille.

- Faux puisque je connais Peter.

- Seigneur ce gars n'existe même pas. Ce n'est qu'un putain de personnages fictifs.

Il s'empressa de sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Cette fille le faisait fumer comme un pompier à force de l'énerver.

- Ca n'empêche que je le connais mieux que je ne te connais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réponse absurde.

- Tu es si bornée. Tu ne connais pas ce gars puisqu'il n'existe pas.

- Parce qu'il est fictif, il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une personnalité ? Je trouve ton raisonnement stupide.

- Tu sais ce que je trouve stupide ? Que tu préfères connaître des personnages fictifs plutôt que de parler à des gens réels.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que ces personnages te livrent toute leur vie sans rien exiger en retour. Tu n'existes pas à leurs yeux, et pour je ne sais quelles raisons, tu te complais dans cette inexistence.

Elle se mordit la langue et détourna les yeux de son regard trop perçant. Elle avait envie de pleurer sauf qu'elle était incapable de montrer la moindre faiblesse alors elle serra les dents et laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage. Tout son être lui hurlait de partir en courant sauf qu'elle avait trop de fierté pour le faire. Il l'observa et se sentit coupable d'avoir dit ça. C'était une première pour lui, de se sentir coupable par rapport à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu. Ils marchèrent dans le silence et il n'osa pas le couper, de peur de faire une bourde.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de famille ?

La question le surprit mais il repensa à celles auxquelles elle avait déjà répondu.

- J'ai été adopté en fait et mes parents adoptifs – Carlisle et Esmée- n'ont pas adopté d'autres enfants et ils n'ont pas beaucoup de famille.

Elle hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait pas des choses bateau comme je suis désolée et ça le soulageait.

- Masen est mon vrai nom de famille mais ça n'apparaît nulle part, presque personne ne le sait en fait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Il pensa à Victoria et se maudit d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être vrai avec les filles, pourtant l'envie d'être honnête avec elle le tiraillait.

- Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 7 ans et j'ai une petite sœur, Jane. Je fais juste de l'échange d'information, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules devant son regard surpris.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant et Edward observa avec fascination le visage de son amie se teindre de culpabilité. A combien d'année-lumière ses pensées étaient-elles éloignées de lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Il remarqua le léger tressaillement que ce geste provoqua mais l'ignora. Elle lui dirait si ça l'ennuyait.

- Rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête comme pour chasser des mauvaises pensées.

- Dis-moi. Je ne me moquerai pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il devina qu'elle l'évaluait. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'était laissé au hasard. Elle soupesait chaque action, envisageait chaque option et imaginait différents scénarios afin qu'elle ait toujours une issue de secours. Il remarquait maintenant que, sans alcool dans son sang, Bella était sur ses gardes, effrayée.

- Je me sens coupable de venir ici. Depuis que j'habite Seattle, je vais toujours au même restaurant et je sais que le gérant a quelques soucis financiers. Alors…

Cette fille était une martyre née. Et il était conscient qu'en lui en parlant elle prenait un risque. Parce qu'il était la zone d'ombre qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir la suite d'évènements et qu'elle se privait de sorties de secours sures. Elle avait dû juger qu'il était assez digne de confiance ou qu'elle le connaissait assez pour prévoir ses réactions.

- Bella, il est cinq heures du matin, je doute que ton restaurant soit ouvert.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans le restaurant. Apparemment, ça semblait apaiser ses remords. Mais il avait l'impression que les remords ne cessaient jamais d'assaillir Bella.

Ils s'assirent face à face sur une banquette près d'une fenêtre. L'endroit n'était pas parfaitement propre, l'éclairage au néon donnait à l'endroit un côté désuet et vieux. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande, elle commanda une grande frite, un grand milkshake et un verre de limonade. Il se contenta d'un verre de bière et d'un hamburger.

Bella remarqua la fille guigner Edward mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Il était plutôt pas mal et vu où elle travaillait, elle ne devait pas rencontrer beaucoup de beaux garçons. Autant qu'elle en profite, Bella en faisait autant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre mais la rue était déserte et les lampadaires servaient d'étoiles. Elle pensa à Forks où on pouvait voir les étoiles parce qu'il y avait peu de lampadaires, parce que c'était un petit village. Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller et essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle avait mangé, sans succès.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle détourna la tête des fenêtres pour regarder Edward qui la fixait. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans faire attention, sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle pencha un peu la tête, lui accordant son attention.

- Pourquoi tes parents ont divorcé ?

- Divergences irréconciliables.

Elle mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ca veut dire que t'en sais rien ?

- Ca veut dire que mon père boit beaucoup, tu sais hydrater son corps, tout ça. Mais il y a cette vieille croyance irlandaise qui dit que l'eau fait rouiller alors il se rabat sur l'alcool. Les croyances sont considérées comme divergences irréconciliables.

- Oh.

Elle remercia la serveuse qui déposa leur commande sur la table et avala une frite. Elle continua de picorer et tourna sa paille dans son milkshake. Il prit une bouchée de son hamburger, histoire de faire quelque chose.

- Et tu es ok avec ça ?

- Mes parents ont le droit de divorcer.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je parle des ( Il hésita sur le mot à utiliser parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait comme ça. Il savait être sur un terrain miné par le ton distant qu'elle avait adopté. Et il ne voulait pas la voir partir. ) croyances de ton père.

- Tu connais cette chanson.. le duo de Eminem et Rihanna ?

Il hocha la tête puis il crut comprendre où ça les amenait.

- But you'll always be my hero even now you've lost your mind.

Elle eut un air surpris qui lui confirma qu'elle avait oublié le moment dans la voiture.

- J'aime mon père, qualités et défauts inclus. Je ne crois pas que quand on aime quelqu'un on doit le façonner. Aimer c'est accepter.

Il hocha la tête se demandant si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ou si ça ne valait que pour son père. Puis il repensa à la façon qu'elle avait eu d'accepter qu'il n'ait pas envie de parler de son travail. Elle ne jugeait pas, elle prenait les gens tels qu'ils étaient et plus elle découvrait leur fêlure plus elle les aimait.

- Ton père est irlandais ?

Elle fronça le nez et les sourcils.

- Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il avala sa bouchée et prit une gorgée de bière.

- Bah tu as parlé de tradition irlandaise.

Elle se mit à rire, fort. C'était joli, il ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà entendu comme ça.

- Quoi ? fit-il hamburger à la main.

- Tu as une magnifique tâche de sauce sur le bout du nez et tu as un magnifique air ahuri.

Il s'essuya le nez avec la serviette et soupira.

- Merde, okay ?

Elle secoua la tête mais un doux sourire persistait sur son visage. Bella lui semblait être une combattante.

- A toi d'échanger les informations.

Elle avait un petit sourire discret alors qu'elle buvait sa limonade.

- Ma mère a tué mon père.

Elle ne s'étouffa pas, elle ne toussa pas, elle ne le regarda pas avec un air surpris. Bien sûr, il avait vu la légère pause qu'elle avait prise pendant qu'elle buvait. Elle finit de prendre sa gorgée puis s'essuya la bouche.

- Et c'est une bonne chose.

Elle le regardait, ses yeux bruns fixés sur lui et ce n'était pas une question.

- Mon père battait ma mère parce qu'il était colérique. C'était sa façon d'être. Il était plus dans la vexation avec moi mais un jour, il m'a tapé quasiment à mort et ma mère l'a tué.

Il finit son hamburger alors qu'il voyait qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Ta mère a été jugée ?

- Oui, elle a plaidé légitime défense mais elle a quand même finit en prison, c'était il y a un peu près dix ans. Son avocat était merdique, elle en a pour trente ans.

Il s'essuya la bouche, fit une boule de sa serviette et la lança sur la table d'un geste dégouté. Elle poussa son milkshake vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à parler.

- Je suis allergique au lait.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. Il prit une gorgée de milkshake.

- Pourquoi en avoir pris ?

- J'aime bien.

- Mais si t'es allergique..

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- J'ai des médicaments, j'en prends et ça va mieux. Mais bois-le.

Elle leva la main et la serveuse arriva.

- Vous auriez de la vodka et du whiskey ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- On pourrait avoir un verre de chaque s'il vous plaît ?

La serveuse hocha la tête et partit. Des gens bizarres venaient tous les jours dans ce bouge mais ces deux-là sortaient du lot. Le jeune homme était vraiment beau, bien qu'il ne lui ait accordé qu'un regard au moment de la commande. Et la jeune fille traînait une espèce de mélancolie avec elle, dans le fond des yeux. Leur table était plein d'une atmosphère lourde, qui accrochait les vêtements et rendait nostalgique.

- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

- Bleu.

Il ne voulait plus du milkshake, laissa un petit fond. Il observa la jeune fille nettoyer la table à l'aide sa serviette.

- Et toi ?

- Vert.

- Couleur d'espoir, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Il se rappela lui avoir dit qu'elle était le genre de fille plein d'espoir, mais ça prenait tout de suite plus de sens maintenant. Bella ne voulait pas espérer mais elle était née comme ça.

Lorsqu'il sortit du restaurant après avoir payé, il retrouva Bella assise sur le bord du trottoir. Elle était sortie avant lui, furieuse de ne pas avoir à payer. Il s'attendait à affronter un silence boudeur mais lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, il constata qu'elle avait juste un air triste.

- J'aime être dehors la nuit mais ça me rend triste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Le monde est si grand quand il fait nuit, ça me fout la trouille mais, en même temps, c'est si beau toutes ces étoiles, toute cette immortalité à porter de main. Mais je me sens si seule face à tout ça. Je sais que j'ai une famille qui m'aime mais je me sens toute seule, tout le temps et je suis fatiguée d'être toute seule.

- Tu n'es plus toute seule, Bella. Je suis là.

Il lui prit la main, rendant tangible la promesse.

- Tu ne peux pas promettre ça. Ne me donne pas d'espoirs comme ça.

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où leurs deux fronts rentrèrent en contact. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue. Elle pensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – parce que des années-lumières avaient l'air d'être passées. Il allait jouer avec son cœur et il allait être détruit, elle le sentait, elle le savait. Mais elle était là, prête.

- Bella, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Son visage était contracté par la douleur. Elle attrapa la main qu'il avait laissé sur ses genoux et enfonça son visage dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Masen ? murmura-t-elle.

Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, la phrase murmurée qui s'accrochait à sa peau, la douce pression de ses mains sur la sienne. Il se relâche posa sa tête contre le haut de la sienne et referma son bras sur son dos. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase, elle lui avait déjà demandé et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Bella ?

Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'elle respirait son odeur et put enfin replacé l'odeur de pluie qui lui avait collé à la peau après le-rendez-vous-quasiment-oublié. Quelques gouttes tombèrent puis l'orage gronda et ils se détachèrent, s'éloignèrent.

* * *

**Désolée pour l'attente. Merci pour la reviews Rc.**

**Vos avis ?**


End file.
